Depressing Motives
by NamedBullet
Summary: Tyler has a girlfriend. It's serious. Reid is thrown out in the cold. He needs his best friend. But now, when Tyler is nowhere around, Reid's hidden troubles come out. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Thanks Abbot" Reid Garwin smirked, looking at his enemy with a proud glint in his eyes

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys. LOL._

**Depressing Motives**

**Part 1**

"Thanks, Abbot," Reid Garwin smirked, looking at his enemy with a proud glint in his eyes. Once again, he had managed to take a hundred quid from Aaron during a game of pool, and once again, Aaron had stormed off in a huff.

The boys were enjoying their night at Nicky's. Caleb and Sarah were dancing along to some upbeat techno song while Pogue and Katie sat at a table, sharing a drink, burger, and fries while in a deep conversation with each other, unaware of anything going on around them.

Then there was Tyler and his girlfriend, Rachel. They were currently in the corner, having yet another session of tonsil tennis, completely ignorant of their surroundings or fellow people. Reid smiled to himself. If Tyler was happy, he was happy. Rachel had been Tyler's first serious girlfriend, and from how they acted around each other, they were going to go for a long time. 

Reid sighed, he needed a girlfriend. Not just a random fuck – a serious relationship, like the rest of his friends. He and Tyler had drifted apart over the past few months due to Rachel. Tyler couldn't balance his time as well as he needed to in order to spend time with both of them, and Reid had stormed out the dorm room, claiming that he didn't care and that Rachel should have his time. He regretted it now. He missed his best friend, more than he realized he would. Sure, he was aware that he would miss him, but the empty hole inside him got bigger and bigger every time he saw the two of them together. This hurt more than his ascension, and by god did that rip his insides apart.

"Hey dude," Reid jumped slightly when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder and spun around, ready to smash his fist into somebody. He relaxed when he saw those brown eyes stare right into his blue ones.

"Hey man, you okay?" Reid smirked, patting Tyler firmly on the back, trying to cover up his happiness that he actually got some of Tyler's attention for once.

"Yeah, I'm good, just wondering how you were doing. I know we haven't really spent much time together lately since…" Tyler trailed off, desperately trying not to mention the incident in the dorm room that night.

"Me? I've been great, just go a hundred from Abbot, he's so easy to beat," Reid laughed, enjoying this moment as if it would be the last time they spent any time together for a few more months. Sadly, both he and Tyler knew it would be a few more months.

An awkward silence hung in the air, both boys having everything to say to each other but lacking the guts to say anything.

"So, you and Rachel want the dorm tonight? I know you're dying to inspect that body of hers to its full potential," Reid joked, putting on a forced laugh. Tyler saw right through it, but he had no intention of telling Reid.

"No, I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. You know, talk about what's happened over the past few months?" Tyler timidly asked, fearing rejection and a huge fight right in front of people.

"Really? You don't have any plans with Rachel tonight?" Reid asked, his happiness coming out a little to prompt than he had intended.

"No, I don't, I miss hanging out with you, so?" Tyler encouraged, knowing full well Reid wouldn't turn him down now.

"Yeah, okay, you're on," Reid smirked before giving him a friendly smile and walking towards the bar to order a coke.

Tyler smiled as he walked off towards the bathroom, completely unaware of Rachel walking over to Reid and sitting down next to him.

"Hi, Reid," Rachel smiled, taking a seat next to him and taking a sip of his coke.

"Hey, Rachel," Reid replied, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably. 

The truth was that Reid hated Rachel – hated her whole existence. Normally, he would call her hot, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, knowing she was the object of Tyler's affection (instead not himself).

"How are you these days? We haven't actually spoken in about a week." She smiled, taking yet another sip of Reid's coke. He glared. She didn't even ask his permission!

"I've been ok, thanks. You?" He asked politely, not wanting to seem rude and have Tyler have a go at him for it later.

"Oh, I've been wonderful, thanks. Tyler is just so nice to me. He treats me like a princess. I think I might be able to love him one day," she sighed, looking at Reid with a smile on her face that gave all her emotions away. She was **in** love with him.

"That's nice. I think I hear Caleb calling, nice talking to you." Reid smiled before walking towards the back entrance of Nicky's. Never before had Reid felt so angry. He wanted to hurt her, badly. He didn't even know why. Maybe it was because she was the reason his best friend had been ignoring him. Yes, it was her fault.

"Reid?" He swung around to see Pogue looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He just sighed and turned back around, slamming his fist into the nearest wall and in turn, ripped his fingerless gloves and tore into his knuckles.

"Whoa, man, what's up?" Pogue asked, walking over to Reid and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I hate her so fucking much," Reid whispered, an image of Rachel appearing in front of him as he slammed his fist into the wall again, which caused him to wince in pain.

"Look man, chill. Stop doing that, or you're going to wreck your hand. If it helps, Kate and Sarah don't like her either. I just tolerate her, and Caleb would prefer to use on her to get her out the picture," Pogue explained, yanking Reid away from the wall as he raised his fist again.

"I just miss my best friend so much, and it's all her fault" Reid complained, shaking his arm around and letting drops of blood fall onto the ground.

"Well, Tyler likes her, and with him being like a brother, we have to respect that. We don't have to respect her, but we have to be civil towards her." He sighed, leading Reid towards the nearest curb and sitting down next to him.

"I need a girl, mate. You have Kate. Caleb has Sarah. Tyler has Rachel, and I have… myself." Reid groaned, holding his head in his hands.

Pogue had been the one Reid had confided in lately, what with Tyler never been around. Pogue felt sorry for him. He had lost his best friend and brother at once. He couldn't even imagine the anger and pain Reid was feeling at the moment.

"Well, the way you act around girls – no offence, man – but you're not going to get a girl. One night stands? Yeah. But a serious girlfriend? Nah, man. You seriously need to buck your ideas up if that's what you really want. No offence or anything, but that's the cold hard reality," Pogue laughed, looking at Reid's face scrunch up as he spoke.

"I guess you're right. But no girl seems right. Most girls just annoy me to the point where I sleep with them to get the fuck away from them. I can't find one I can actually sit down with and talk to without the conversation feeling forced," Reid sighed, he was losing hope and Pogue could tell, but he couldn't comfort him either as he knew what Reid was saying was true.

"She'll come around sooner or later, man. Just give it time. As for Rachel, just do what we all do: act polite so she can't let Tyler have a go at you but make excuses if she wants to hang out," Pogue laughed, nudging Reid to which responded with a chuckle.

"Hey, guys," Caleb said, walking towards them with a smile on his face, but as he saw the two's facial expressions, his mood suddenly fell.

"What's up your arses?" He grunted, looking at Pogue with a confused expression.

"Nothing, to be honest. Just having a bitch about Rachel," Pogue laughed, which received a chuckle from Caleb and a smile from Reid.

"I seriously don't know what Tyler is thinking. Maybe he's desperate?" Caleb joked, sitting down next to Reid, who seemed to not notice anything, let alone movement.

"Nobody can be that desperate," Reid mumbled, which gained him a half-hearted laugh from Caleb and Pogue.

"Well, either way, come on, man. Being like this isn't doing anybody any good. Just think of it this way: there are plenty of girls in there who are more than willing to spend the night with you," Caleb laughed before patting Reid on the back and walking back inside the bar.

"Come on, man. It's been – what? Two days since you got any, Reid junior there must be begging for some fun now," Pogue smiled, pulling Reid to his standing position and walking back inside the bar.

Suddenly Reid remembered that Tyler had said they would spend some time together tonight, and a smile formed on his face. He would actually get to chat to Tyler about anything and everything without having that bitch complain and offer her opinion every two minutes.

"Hey, Reid, Tyler told me to tell you that he and Rachel went back to hers and that he was sorry and that you two would catch up another night," Sarah smiled sympathetically before walking off towards Caleb, Kate, and Pogue, who were at the pool table.

Suddenly, Nicky's didn't seem to have much to offer other than anger and depression. Maybe tonight wouldn't happen after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 2**

"Where did Reid go?" Caleb asked a few minutes later when he was unable to locate the blonde in the very few people that were left at Nicky's.

"Maybe he left? There aren't any good looking girls around tonight now" Pogue suggested, scanning the room for Reid as well.

"Probably, he did look tired as well so he probably went to get an early night ready for classes tomorrow; he's not that much of an idiot to know that he's falling behind, rapidly" Sarah joked, watching a smile appear on all their faces.

"Yeah, were worrying for nothing. Although does anybody else think Tyler is been a little harsh, I mean, he ditches his best mate for a girl. When me and Pogue got together, he didn't do that to you, did he Caleb?" Kate asked, looking at Caleb with a raised eyebrow.

"A little……DUDE! It's to be expected, you get a girlfriend, and it was obvious we weren't going to hang out as much as we used to, but no, he didn't do to me what Tyler is doing to Reid. He's way out of order I think" Caleb sighed, once again looking around for Reid, knowing deep down, he didn't go home for an early night.

"Maybe one of you should talk to him while the other talks to Reid, I know he's a hard ass who doesn't like to say things affect him, but his grades have got worse since this thing with Rachel and Tyler and they were poor to begin with?" Sarah suggested, looking hopefully at Caleb who sighed, but nodded.

"Thanks you guys!" She squealed, kissing Caleb on the cheek and giving Pogue a hug "this will really help. Both of them"

"Is it me, or does she need a trip to a mental hospital? This is Reid were talking about, Tyler, no problem, but Reid. You're the oldest!" Pogue hinted while giving Caleb a friendly smirk.

"You have more patience with him!" Caleb cried in despair, looking for any reason as to why Pogue should be the one to confront Reid and not himself. It wasn't that Caleb didn't want to help Reid, because he did, but he also knew that both of them had a very short temper, so it would most likely end with both of them fighting, probably even using.

"No, I have more patience, full stop. But dude, this might be the chance for you and Reid to patch things up?" Pogue smiled, trying desperately not to seem desperate in not talking to Reid. Pogue himself also wanted to help Reid, but Reid only talked to him about things in his terms, not any body else's.

"You and I both know the only thing that will be patched up at the end of it would be broken bones at the hospital" Caleb growled, sending Pogue a look that clearly stated that he was the one to talk to Reid.

"Ok, fine, I'll talk to him, but you work on Tyler. If anybody, he's the instigator of this, not Reid. For once" Pogue joked receiving him a small chuckle from Caleb.

"Dude, from this moment on, promise me, we will never fall out over a girl" Caleb sighed, looking at Sarah and Kate dancing to some track he didn't even know existed, let alone played in Nicky's.

"To much energy for us to fall out, neither of us have the patience" Pogue laughed also looking at Kate dancing, and suddenly, his jeans seemed a little tighter.

"So tomorrow after class, you get Reid out the dorms for whatever reason, and I'll make sure Tyler is away from that girl in his dorms where I can talk to him" Caleb said before walking towards Sarah, grabbing her around her waist and leading her outside. Somebody else obviously got a little tighter around that area.

"Hey Kate, yours or mine?" Pogue grinned, looking at his girlfriend with nothing but love tinted with a bit of lust and passion.

"I just don't know how to act strong all the time" Rachel sobbed into Tyler's shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt but he didn't seem to care. He wrapped his arms round her tighter as she cried.

"Its okay Rachel, I'm here, you don't have to act strong" He whispered into her ear, rocking them both backwards and forwards slowly.

"She's going to die though, and there is nothing I can do about it. I feel so helpless" She howled as another batch of fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"You can't control cancer, as much as you wish you can" He spoke softly, trying his best to comfort her.

"But she's my mother, I can't just sit here and watch her die" She wailed, gripping her finger nails into his back. Tyler flinched slightly, but refrained himself from crying out. He felt the blood ooze from his wounds but help back a whimper, this wasn't about him, she needed him and he couldn't say anything to her about it.

"Its okay Rachel, I'm not going anywhere, I'll help you through this" He mumbled, kissing her forehead, unaware of the smile forming on her lips.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?!" Reid's father screamed at him as he walked through the front door.

"I just need a place to stay for the night, I'll be gone before you wake up" Reid explained, looking at his father with fear.

"I thought I made myself clear the last time you came here that you aren't welcome anymore. I guess I need to refresh your memory" He sneered, his fist forming by his side.

"Father please, just one night, that's all I ask of you, I'll be gone before you know it. I just have nowhere else to go" He begged, already knowing what was about to happen.

The next thing he knew was his father's fist had smashed against his jaw and he was now collapsing by the wall, his legs unable to keep him standing.

"Okay, I'll go, please, just, don't" Reid pleaded, looking at his mother in the doorway with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"No, you need to learn boy that when I say something, I mean it. I told you not to come back, and you did, so you need another lesson in respecting your elders" his step father hissed, bringing his foot in contact with Reid's stomach.

Reid rolled onto his back, struggling for breath as his father continued his beating. He received blow after blow on his head and stomach.

"You need to be careful as well, we don't want grandkids" His father snapped, sending the heel of his boot into Reid's crotch before walking away, his mother in tow.

Reid rolled around on the floor in complete agony, feeling nothing but wave after wave of pain from every bone in his body. Why did he come back home, knowing what would happen. It always happened, ever since he was a young boy, he should have learnt by now. It didn't matter how much he begged, he sealed his fate every time he walked through that front door. But he didn't hate his father, he thanked him. His father was punishing him for his wrongs against others; he was teaching him how to become a better person, his mother told him he would thank him properly when he was older. Somehow, he slowly gathered the strength to crawl up the stairs and into his room, collapsing on his bed while staring up at the ceiling. He was in to much pain to be able to sleep, and his problems to unknown by anybody to get comfort and support. So there he lay, just looking up at the ceiling as he tried his best not to let a tear fall. He failed.

Blazingfire03 _– Yes, I love a good Tyler/Reid fic too, there doesn't seem to be many stories either, just one-shots :'( Thanks for the review, without it, I don't think this chapter would be out until a few days later lol, not the next day lol._

Lanaktty _- Aw I'm sorry sad Reid scared you lol, thankies for the review, always helps to know if people like the story or not lol._

theworstwitch _– Well I'll let you see for yourself later on in the story if Rachel is nice or not lol, for your own personal judgement lol. Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like the story and are curious as to where it goes…means you will keep reading lol. I'll try to keep it interesting._

Sakurabound _– Thanks loads for the review and you will have to keep reading to find out lol, glad I got your interest lol. Hope you enjoy what's in store for them._

vegetas-littleprincess07 _– Cheers for the review, I'm glad you like it, hope to keep it interesting for you as it goes on._

**I hope you all liked this chapter, thank you all so much for your reviews; I'm NOT somebody who will only update when they get so many reviews, I find that unfair to people as they have to wait for others to read it, but I do find reviews refreshing and inspiring and updates will come quicker, even if it is only one review. You are all awesome and I hope this chapter keeps your interest lol! Until either later today or tomorrow lol, ciao xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**Thought I would give you all a little insight to what actually goes on when I'm writing a chapter, maybe you will find it interesting.**_

_**Time: 05:30am**_

_**Currently listening to: Family Force Five – Luv Addict**_

_**Next song on play list: Element Eighty – Scars (The Echo Song)**_

_**Mood: Slightly Pissed off.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 07:32am**_

_**Leaving the house at: 08:00am**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 3**

The following morning Reid quickly climbed out the bed and as fast as his body would allow, down the stairs and out the front door. He knew sooner or later he would return, he didn't know why, but he would, it was a sick drug he clung to, it would never change, and somewhere deep down he needed that. He needed the reassurance that something in his life would stay the same, no matter if it was a good thing or a bad thing. He had no idea how he was going to get back to the school so he could get to the dorm where he might be able to sleep. He couldn't call Pogue, Caleb was out of the question and at the thought of Tyler he felt like his insides would rip apart. Walking it was.

Using anything and everything he could to keep himself supported and standing tall, he made his way slowly but surely towards the school.

Opening the dorm room door, he almost collapsed there and then. With a sudden burst of energy, he managed to shut the door and fall face first onto his bed, whimpering slightly when his rib cage connected with the bed. However comfy the bed appeared to be, when you are certain of at least two broken ribs, a pile of feathers would hurt.

Suddenly he realised Tyler wasn't around and his books were still beside his bed. He had stayed out all night, probably with Rachel at her house. The thought of Tyler and Rachel having sex made Reid's chest hurt even more, he was sure it wasn't jealousy, why would it be? He was not, under and circumstances gay. He settled for hurt, that Tyler would rather be with _her_ rather than him. Yes, that wasn't Reid's best option, but it was the safest one.

The thought of lessons later in the day was enough to make Reid roll over and close his eyes, praying he would be able to get some sleep now he was safe, or safer than he was at home with that man and poor, feeble excuse of a woman he had to call his mother.

Just as he was about to fall to sleep, the door opened and who he guessed was Tyler entered the room.

"Reid?" He heard his name been called from the other end of the room, the voice confirming it was indeed Tyler.

Reid remained silent, not wanting to admit he was awake in fear of Tyler seeing the bruises he was sure he had on his face. Sleep was his best defence from anything at the moment.

"Reid, you snore, you aren't snoring, I know you're awake" He heard Tyler sigh, then footsteps coming closer to him.

"Hey man" Reid replied, realising if he spoke, the chances were Tyler would have no need to touch him, which meant he would have no need to hold in a grunt of pain.

"Knew you were awake. I'm sorry about last night, Rachel needed somebody and what sort of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't there for her" He explained, hoping that Reid would understand and they wouldn't have another fight before classes.

"Yeah its all good man, I found myself a blonde beauty anyway, but by god did she like it rough, I swear I'll be limping for a few days now" Reid lied, knowing if they believed that was the reason he would be limping for a few days, there would be no questions as to why he was doing exactly that.

"Good for you dude, is this one serious?" Tyler asked, hiding his sadness well enough so Reid didn't detect any trace of it.

"No, you know what I'm like, I didn't really like her anyway, she was just hot" He sighed, hating the fact that he was lying to his best mate but not having the courage to tell him the truth. Any lie was better than the truth in this case.

"Fair enough, hey, I have to go to class now; I'll tell the teacher your ill again shall I?" Tyler laughed, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Cheers man" Reid said before he heard the door close and Tyler's footsteps slowly disappear down the corridor.

Now he could finally get some much needed and awaited sleep.

"Dude, you're still asleep?" Reid awoke to the all too familiar voice of Tyler as he stepped into the dorm. Reid couldn't decide if it was lunch or the end of lessons, but when he heard another set of footsteps, he decided it was indeed the end of lessons.

"He still KO'd?" The voice of Pogue asked and Reid could literally feel both their gazes on him.

"Dipshits, stop talking so loud" Reid groaned, keeping his eyes firmly shut on principle.

"Wake up man, I need your help with something" Pogue laughed, poking him softly on the arm.

"I'm awake, fuck off, advice later" Reid snarled, pulling the cover over his head in a hopeful attempt for them to leave him alone.

"He's not moving" Tyler complained to who Reid presumed was Caleb after hearing yet another set of footsteps.

"Use on his ass then" Caleb half joked, walking over to Reid and literally pushing him onto his ass on the cold floor.

Reid tried to contain his whimper, but failed as it unwillingly spilt from his mouth.

"Come on man, get up and dressed, I need your help" Pogue said, throwing a pair of jeans and a white tank top at him which hit him square in the head.

"Seriously you guys, do you fucking mind, I had an eventful night last night" Reid grumbled, he wasn't lying to them in that statement, it was eventful, it wasn't his fault they would presume eventful as in eventful with a girl, it only helped his story.

"Let me guess, blonde" Caleb laughed while rolling his eyes at Reid's behaviour.

"Oh yeah. Dude, Sarah is really good in bed" Reid joked which gained him a slap round the head by Caleb, who of course knew he was joking, but still didn't like the fact that Reid was talking so openly about his girlfriends sexual ability.

"Ow, dude, I was kidding. I wouldn't go anywhere near Sarah, for one, she's yours and two, you would use on my ass if I did" Reid chuckled, an image of Caleb and himself using like the time that night at Nicky's in the ally crossed his mind.

"Either way, get up and get dressed, were going" Pogue ordered, throwing some random black hoodie at Reid which gracefully landed on his thighs.

"Smooth Pogue, if you want me, you just have to say, you don't have to hint at me" Reid winked sarcastically as he pulled himself to his feet, with help from his bed and walked normally as best he could into the bathroom to change.

Once Reid had finally got changed he and Pogue walked outside the school, leaving Caleb and Tyler to talk about something that Caleb refused to mention while Reid was in the room. He was angry, Caleb got to talk to Tyler whenever he wanted, but no, for Reid it was like he would have to book a ten minute appointment a week in advance, just to see if he could be fit in.

"So, this thing with Tyler, what's happened?" Pogue asked casually as they walked along the school grounds. Reid sighed; he should have guessed that they would do a tag team on himself and Tyler sooner or later.

blazingfire03 – _Naughty naughty, should be getting ready for school lol. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it wasn't up yesterday, I got quite busy :'(_

brrwsklly – _Cheers for the review, and its good to know you like the story, I hope this chapter is satisfactory for you :D Another one will be out in the next few days, maximum, promise lol._

theworstwitch – _LMFAO!! You do make me laugh, in a good way. Your just so, to the point and don't mix what you want to say, love you to bits already! Lol. Hope you like this chapter, sorry Rachel wasn't mentioned, you'll have to wait longer to see about her then lol._

**Hope you all love this chapter as much as I do. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, its early hours of the morning and my eyes are tired from all this work lol. Until next time, ciao xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 01:07am**_

_**Currently listening to: Massive Attack – Dissolved Girl.**_

_**Next song on play list: Disarmonia Mundi – Morgue of Centuries**_

_**Paused writing: 01:51am.**_

_**Continued writing: 02:38am**_

_**Mood: Wide Awake.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 02:58am**_

_**Leaving the house at: 05:30am.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 4**

"If you wanna know what's up between me and Tyler you need to ask him, which I'm sure you're already doing, well, Caleb is anyway. Will you stop looking at the bruise on my face already? I fucked a blonde last night and she liked it rough" Reid sighed, worried that Pogue wouldn't believe him. Tyler was easy to lie to, but to lie and get away with it to Pogue and Caleb was another thing.

"Tyler hasn't exactly been the best mate you need, me and Caleb both know he is the instigator of all this, but you aren't exactly trying either" Pogue sighed, watching Reid's facial expression turn from understanding to annoyance.

"Oh yeah Pogue, what shall I say to him. Hi Tyler, you're ignoring me lately, I miss you. Oh yeah because I'm so feeling that way let alone actually gonna say it. Pogue stop trying to understand things which are beyond your knowledge" Reid snarled before he limped away from him.

How dare he accuse Reid of such things? Sure he admitted to him that he hated Rachel and okay, he said he missed Tyler, but surely. Reid sighed. Pogue was right, he should apologize to him, but he knew he wouldn't, his pride if nothing else would intervene and stop him.

Pogue sighed; he had tried, and failed. He wondered if Caleb had better luck with Tyler. He would find out soon enough.

"So, Tyler, what's going on with Rachel then?" Caleb asked, looking as Tyler shifted uncomfortably on the spot under Caleb's gaze.

He should have known this was coming; it was inevitable sooner or later. Then it clicked that Pogue was doing exactly the same to Reid. He held in a chuckle at the thought, Pogue would have no luck.

"Nothing" Tyler replied back after a few seconds of silence, he wasn't about to tell them about Rachel's mother, it was her story to tell, not his.

"Look man, I get you have Rachel now and all that, but come on, Reid is your best mate, you can't just dump him now" Caleb sighed, running his hand through his hair, he truly had no idea what he aimed to accomplish now, he was at a loss.

"I know, but Rachel needs me at the moment, the worst Reid has it he cant find a girlfriend, that's it, I feel for him, I really do, but come on, give me a break, Rachel has something big going on, she needs me more than he does" Tyler explained, praying Caleb would leave the subject alone but knowing deep down he wouldn't, no, he couldn't. He knew that he and Reid would do the same for him and Pogue if they needed it.

"I get that Rachel might need you at the moment, but you and Reid have been together, like practically joined at the hip for years, believe it or not Reid needs you, he might not admit it, but he does" Caleb said, trying to keep his anger in check. Tyler didn't understand what he was doing to Reid, or he did, and he didn't care. If it was the latter, Caleb knew without a doubt, he would be screaming at Tyler in the next few minutes.

"Oh come on, Reid only needs me now because he doesn't have my undivided attention" Tyler snapped, knowing what he was saying was untrue, but he felt like he needed an excuse to excuse his behaviour.

"That's bullshit Tyler and we both know it" Caleb spoke sternly, glaring at Tyler as he nervously started to pace.

"Okay, fine, I'll hang out with him, is that what you want to hear?!" Tyler yelled, suddenly not caring that he was fighting with Caleb, all he seemed to care about was been left alone, he couldn't deal with Rachel's problems and everybody else's at the moment.

"Whatever man, do what you want, just don't expect us to stand by you if things turn real bad, this is your doing, not Reid's for once" Caleb spat before walking out the door, slamming it behind him. He couldn't believe Tyler's behaviour, it was totally unethical. He had no reason to do this is any of them, not only was he abandoning Reid, but he was doing it to himself and Pogue as well, he had just been to consumed with him doing it to Reid to notice.

Tyler sighed, he regretted what he had said, but nor could he take it back. He was sick of been the baby of the group, he was sick of people expecting him to always o the right thing in any situation. Fuck them. If they thought this was his fault, let them think that, he had Rachel, he didn't need anybody else.

"So, when am I going to meet this Tyler then?" Rachel's mother smiled at her daughter who was currently looking at the new make-up on the shelf.

"I would say soon, but with his accident he's not well enough to walk yet, let alone get to know new people. But when he's better, I'll introduce you to him, he's dying to meet you" Rachel smiled, looking at her mother as she walked into the changing room with a shirt and blouse.

She had no intention of introducing them to each other, if Tyler learnt that her mother didn't actually have cancer and her mother learnt that Tyler wasn't in a deathly car crash, they would abandon her. Everything was perfect as it was. She had a mother who was spoiling he daughter because of the 'accident' Tyler was in and she had a loving boyfriend who she had all to herself because of her 'dying' mother. Her life couldn't get any better than it was at the moment. She smiled to herself.

"Honey, we much tell your father of this Tyler" Her mother said while walking out the changing room wearing the new outfit "what do you think?"

"It's very nice, you should get it. I don't want father knowing about Tyler because I know he will scare him away, I know Tyler, after his fathers death he doesn't cope very well with father figures" Rachel answered while giving her mother a nod of approval.

"Fair enough" Her mother smiled before walking back into the changing room to change into her original outfit.

Keeping her father away from Tyler was a main point to keep going, Tyler was under the impression that her father had died when she was a little girl, she couldn't let him find out any differently.

Marcus1233 – _Glad you don't like Rachel, nobody does lol. Sorry about the chapter thing, I did put spaces but it didn't turn up on the thing itself :S Ohh well, there are lines now so it should be easier to read :D Yep, that's exactly what I had in mind for Reid, hope you like this chapter, I did my best lol._

theworstwitch – _LMFAO!! You are class girl; you're a legend now, that was just, the funniest first review line I have ever read lol. Thankies, I try to write him as I see him, but I don't think I always succeed but its good to know that I get away with it lol. Sorry Rachel is in this chapter, but at least now you have reason not to like her? lol._

_A._ Lynne – _Thanks for the review, glad you like the story so far. Quick update for you all, because I love you all to bits :D_

blazingfire03 – _Wait and see if they find out lol, need to keep you all reading, wanting to find something out :P Glad you liked the chapter. Love you to bits; you have reviewed every chapter so far, you rule!_

JessicaRose – _Lmao!! Yes yes, Rachel is a bit to be desired lol. Hope you like this chapter._

**Well there you go people. Like Rachel?? Lol. I think I might be staying at my mates house tomorrow night, so I'll try to get another chapter wrote and put out before I have to leave today, that way it makes up for tomorrow lol. Ciao xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 03:17am**_

_**Currently listening to: Skindred – Nobody. **_

_**Next song on play list: Jack Off Jill – Fear Of Dying. **_

_**Paused writing: 03:34am**_

_**Continued writing: 04:27am**_

_**Mood: Slightly Tired.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 04:51**_

_**Leaving the house at: 05:00am (plans change, I'm in a mad rush now lol)**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 5**

A whole week went by without any change. Tyler continued to ignore Reid (even more than he used to after what Caleb and Pogue tried) and Reid found comfort in a blade. A single razor blade took all his pain away, for a few hours anyway. Caleb tried as best he could to be there for Reid, but there is only so many times you can be pushed away before you weave off a little. Pogue was there for Reid when he was needed, but avoided him when he wasn't. His aura had changed, his tempter shorter, and his physical appearance like shit. Reid had hit the bottom, but continued to find ways to make him fall deeper, claiming he was only having fun.

Rachel was quite content with her life, enjoying every minute she had with either her parents, or Tyler, mostly Tyler. Although those times were filled with false tears and meaningful comfort, it was still his time away from Reid's, which made her happy above anything else.

"She has cancer! Are you happy now! There, that's the reason I'm always with her, because she's having a hard time coping with it! See now why I'm not around you much! See now why I'm always with her, trying to help her! Fuck off Reid; you're not my friend anymore! If you were, you would never have done this" Tyler screamed, pushing Reid away from him and wiping his now bloody jaw before storming out the dorm room.

How could Reid do that to him, use violence on his best friend to find out why he was always with Rachel. It was unethical. Why couldn't he just accept that he had moved on, found a girl he liked, and planned on settling down with her one day?

Reid sighed. How could he do that to Tyler? He could have broken his jaw. Now he had lost him forever. Why couldn't he have just accepted that Tyler wasn't the baby anymore, he was growing up with the girl he loved. Why did he have to ruin everything?

"So I was thinking, if you and daddy paid for me to go to collage with Tyler, when me and him are married and settled down, I could pay you back?" Rachel smiled, looking at her mother as they walked through to grocery store, picking items for her mother's party later in the day.

"I don't know Rachel, its a lot of money and me and your father aren't rich like we used to be" Her mother smiled sadly, looking as tears welled up in her daughters eyes.

"But mum, I love him, I want to be with him and he doesn't like long distance relationships, we would break up for sure" Rachel cried, trying to contain the smile that was already forming because she knew her mother could give in.

"Well I suppose if I started work again and your father got a promotion, then we might be able to afford it" Her mother sighed, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Thanks mummy, I love you and dad to death" Rachel smiled, wiping away her false tears.

Reid just stood there, looking at the scene. All he came for was a crate of alcohol to drink his sorrows and he finds Rachel and her cancer-less mother. Tyler wasn't lying when he told him about Rachel's mother; he never was a good liar when it came to things like that. His mind was screaming at him to go over and say something, but he remained where he was, just looking on in shock. She was playing him, taking him for a fool; she was taking **his** Tyler on a ride. But Tyler wouldn't believe him, and if Caleb or Pogue said anything and he found out it came from him he would call him a liar and that he was jealous or he would say he heard wrong. He sighed. There was nothing he could do to stop this, and that's what he hated more than anything.

"I told you it wouldn't work" Pogue sighed, annoyed at the fact that for the past seven days, him and Caleb had talked about nothing other than Reid and Tyler. He was more annoyed at the fact that they didn't help anything, only made things worse.

"Well either way, we tried, now its up to them to either sort it all out or fall out completely, either way, I'm standing by Reid. He may be an arse most of the time, bur he's done nothing wrong, I'll be there for Tyler, but Reid needs support and comfort more, even if he wont admit it" Caleb sighed, leaning his head back against the bed in Tyler and Pogue's dorm room.

"Yeah, I agree, Reid needs us more than Tyler does" Pogue smiled, looking at his phone as it started to vibrate. Kate was calling him.

blazingfire03 – _Lmao! Just to add to the drama for you lol. Don't hurt me lol. Glad you liked? The chapter lol._

MightnightAsh7184_ – Yep, she truly is. Thanks for the review._

JessicaRose – _LMFAO!!! That's a little harsh, although I wouldn't be complaining either lol._

**Right, now I'm sorry its so short, I tried, but I really do have to go, so I will see you either tomorrow, or in a few days, sorry, I don't think there is that much of a cliff-hanger lol. Ciao xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

It is here. FINALLY! I've tried to make it as long as I possibly could, but I did have to stop otherwise I would have completed the whole story in this chapter lol. I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you all for your understanding, it means a lot that you guys don't push me for updates in my current state.

Just to clear something up, no, Tyler and Pogue didn't always dorm in the same room, but since Tyler and Reid's fight, he moved in with him. Sorry about the confusion, I'm a bad writer lol.

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 1:21pm**_

_**Currently listening to: Porcupine Tree – Fear Of A Blank Planet. **_

_**Next song on play list: Snake Bite - Godsmack**_

_**Paused writing: 1:43pm**_

_**Continued writing: 2:00pm**_

_**Mood: Depressed.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 2:11pm**_

_**Leaving the house at: No time.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 6**

"Tyler, I know that you and Reid have fallen out….is it anything to do with me?" Rachel asked timidly, looking at Tyler with her deep wide brown eyes that looked like they were about to cry.

"No, it wasn't. Don't worry about it, it was bound to happen sooner or later" Tyler sighed, hating lying to her but knowing he had to, he couldn't tell her the truth, it would break her completely.

"Oh, ok then" She replied, slightly taken back by it. She had hoped she would have been the reason, but apparently not.

"Since we both have some free time I was thinking we could visit your mother? I'm sure she would love the company and I would really like to meet her" Tyler asked, looking at his girlfriend with happiness. He had found somebody who was caring, lovable, funny and beautiful, what more could he ask for?

"Well I would love to go and see her with you, but unfortunately my father is visiting some time today and I think it best they spend it alone?" Rachel lied, a sad smile placed on her face which once again, fooled Tyler to no extent.

"I thought you said your father died?" Tyler asked, pulling away from Rachel slightly and giving her a confused look.

"I call this man Harry my father. He's been like a father to me, thus I call him my dad. Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you" Rachel explained, giving Tyler a warm smile as he wrapped his arms around her again. Little did Tyler know, Rachel knew nobody by the name of Harry.

"Ahh well, maybe one day soon we could go see him, I'm sure e would be thankful for the support" Tyler smiled, tightening his grip around his girlfriend. Sadly, due to his actions, he was unable to see Rachel's eyes widen in fear. She didn't know what to do. She figured she could manipulate Tyler into believing anything she wanted. This would be tricky. How was she going to convince him that 'Henry' didn't want to see anybody? Given the circumstances anybody would want company, support, love.

XXXXX

Reid sighed while sat with his legs crossed on Caleb's bed. This was the time to tell somebody the truth. To tell somebody the truth about something he had kept from them. He hoped Caleb would believe him. How could he not? It may be obvious that Reid missed Tyler with as much passion as he shared for sex, but he was no liar. He told his brothers how it was, the cold hearted truth every time, even if they didn't like the words falling from his mouth.

"So, you said it was more important than the time you had unprotected sex with a…..professional?" Caleb grinned, sending Reid a playful shove before sitting down in a chair to Reid's left. Reid sighed and moved his body so he was facing opposite Caleb.

"Yeah, this beats that time by far, but did you really have to bring that up again, I told you I was drunk when I did that" Reid sighed, lowering his head and shaking it slightly. His hair fell in front of his eyes, but when his head rose, he made no effort to move it, almost unfazed by it.

"It must be pretty bad if you have got this worked up about it" Caleb pointed out, lowering his head slightly so he could examine Reid's face. His eyes were darker, bags under his eyes indicating that his sleep has been disrupted, his jaw line stood out more than before. Caleb sighed; this was worse than he had predicted. A lot worse.

"Okay, what I tell you has nothing to do with my jealousy, nothing what so ever. It is just the truth" Reid sighed, his vision once again trailing to the floor in shame. Why was he doing this, how could he do this?

"It's okay man, I'm here for you, so is Pogue, and Tyler, weather he admits it or not" Caleb smiled, leaning forward slightly and placing his elbows on his thighs while his hands held his head in place by his chin.

"Okay, it's something I should have told somebody about before today, I'm sorry. I just, have to tell somebody about this now, I can't keep it to myself" Reid explained, bringing his vision to meet his friends.

"It's okay, you are telling somebody now" Caleb reassured, hoping that the usual Reid wouldn't pop out and decide he was to manly to admit his problems.

"My step father hits me…."

_XXXXX_

_blazingfire03 – Thanks for your understanding. It really means a lot. As for the stuff with the guy….it went better than I thought it would lmao! I'm sure updates will follow for you soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less._

_s.r.quill – Hey, thanks for the comforting words. It's good to know other people are having stress when it comes to College as well lol. Believe me; it wouldn't surprise me if my head has exploded or something to be honest lol. Hope you like this chapter._

_xXwild-childXx – Yes, don't worry; I plan on finishing this story, and to its full potential as well. Just needed time to get back on my feet and find my muse again lol. I hope this chapter was up to your expectations._

_theworstwitch – Lol. Finally it is here. I hope you enjoy it. And no, you may not add to my stress lol. Lol is it a good thing I created a character you hated more than Chase? Lol. Still contemplating on the College thing to be honest. Anyway, I am going to take this opportunity and write another chapter, or the start of another one anyway, while I'm in the mood lol._

_Chainique – I'm sorry about the paragraphs, I have tried double spacing, lines, the lot to try and split the paragraphs up, but for some reason they never work. My last option is to put the XXXXX and if they don't work, I'm going to have to try something else lol. So I apologise for the paragraph spacing, or lack of it. I'm glad you like the story so far though, always good to hear lol._

**Well there you go people, Chapter SIX!! Woop woop lol. About time don't you think? Lol. I sure do. I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or spelling. I know it could have been a lot better, but this is the best version of this chapter yet lol. A little twist for you all though! YOU ALL THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT RACHEL!! Lol. Sorry, I just love twists and this seems to fit into it. There is a reason he told Caleb this instead of the Rachel thing, you will just have to wait and see though why lol. I'm hoping to get chapter seven out by the end of this month, but no promises. I'm aiming for this story to be finished before Christmas, but we will have to see lol. Until next time…..ciao.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 6:49pm**_

_**Currently listening to: Anastacia Feat Ben Moody – Everything Burns. **_

_**Next song on play list: Infernal – 10 Miles From You.**_

_**Paused writing: Didn't lol.**_

_**Continued writing: …**_

_**Mood: Ouch – Went Ice Skating Lol.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 7:36pm **_

_**Leaving the house at: No time.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 7**

Caleb stared blankly at the blonde mess in front of him. Time it felt, had stopped. His entire body felt numb, frozen in that second, Reid's voice echoing those words on repeat in his mind.

_'My step-father hits me...'_

His lungs tightened. His breathing increased. Oxygen and Carbon Dioxide entered his blood stream to often and to fast, but he didn't care.

He couldn't move. He desperately wanted to comfort the distraught boy, but he couldn't. His limbs were frozen in place, keeping him from moving at all.

He opened his mouth to say something, but no words were found. He just stared at Reid and for the first time in Caleb's life, he was truly speechless.

"I should have known you wouldn't believe me" Reid sighed, listing his head and giving Caleb a sad smile before leaving the room. Little did Caleb know, it would be the last time he saw Reid as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tyler, wait!" Rachel cried from the front door to a retreating form.

"Rachel…Is that even your real name? You lied to me about **everything**. Your whole life. I ignored my friends for you. I lose a best friend for you, and the entire foundation was a lie?!" Tyler spat, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked at the girl he thought he knew and loved.

"Tyler, I can explain!" Rachel sobbed, running from the front door and towards Tyler who was now inside his vehicle.

"Goodbye Rachel" was the last thing said before he pulled out the drive way and headed back to the dorms, praying Reid was there so he could apologise.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Pogue, please" Kate begged, holding onto his hand in despair.

"When were you going to tell me?!" Pogue snarled back in response, while pulling his hand away from her grasp.

"I was trying, I really was, but, I just couldn't do it, I didn't want to spoil anything, and knowing this would wreck it all. I just couldn't do it" She cried, dropping her head and looking at the floor beneath.

"When did all this begin?" He asked, taking a step back towards the door, dreading the answer she would surely give.

"About 3 months ago" She replied, taking a step back from him, knowing his reaction.

"Three! Three fucking months and you didn't tell me! I…I can't do this, why did you have to do it?!" He screamed before opening the door and walking out, making sure it slammed behind him.

**Woop Woop another one down XDXDXDXDXD**

**I plan on uploading this, then get started on chapter eight, so it shouldn't be that long of a wait XD**

**My mother also seems to take a liking to this story, so now she sits next to me, watches me type, and voices her opinion on every paragraph X.X lol.**

_Sakurabound__ – Lol, well what can I say, I love to shock people? Lmao. Hope it's got enough drama for you lol._

_DramaQueen1193 - __-gasps back- lol. There ya go, more story for you lol._

_Cajun-beauty – Yep –nods- he does doesn't he lol. Hope you like the chapter._

_xXwild-childXx – Lmao, I seem moody all the time? Oops lol, sorry, don't mean to, its stress, I blame the stress lol, nothing to do with me lol. You won't have to wait so long for the next chapter, a few days hopefully if all goes to plan. But then again, nothing ever goes to plan at the moment lmao._

_JessicaRose – Shocking ending indeed. As for if he is telling the truth or not, in chapter two it tells you XD_

_raven2547 – Lol, then welcome to the story lol. Cliff hangers are awesome lol, keeps you all reading lmao. Next chapter soon XD_

_blazingfire03 – Lol. Everybody thought he was going to tell him about Rachel lmao. Awesome to shock you all :D Lol, all in good time._

_s.r.quill – Well then you'll love this chapter for dramatic effect lol, much more drama in this one, and it only gets better lol. I love cliff hangers, although it appears I am the only one lol, wonder why lol._

_Marcuss1233 – Lol, Wondering hat Kate is doing and how Rachel slipped up? I hope you are lol. Thankies for the review, and hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_exitlight – Lmao, your review made me laugh, quite amusing lol. Well think on the bright side, the more cliff hangers there are, the more drama there will be lmao._

_guardian music angel__ – Updated :D Thanks, hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_SylvanSpirit__ – Lol there you go, what you expected? Well, lets wait and see what happens next, I wouldn't want to give all my ideas away lol._

**There we go, next chapter I'm working on in about 10 minutes, so it will be out soon hopefully. Until then….ciao.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 7:40pm**_

_**Currently listening to: Savage Garden – Truly Madly Deeply.**_

_**Next song on play list: Breaking Benjamin - Blow Me Away.**_

_**Paused writing: 10:23pm**_

_**Continued writing: 1:27am**_

_**Paused Writing Again: 3:53am**_

_**Continued Writing: Midday.**_

_**Mood: Oh God, College Soon. **_

_**Finish chapter time: **_

_**Leaving the house at: Tomorrow.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 8**

Reid laughed sadly out loud. He should have expected Caleb's reaction. After all he was the one who always beat up on others, why should anyone believe him about the tables been reversed. Everything would change now, Caleb would no doubt tell Pogue and Tyler about it and that he was lying. He would lose everything now. He needed to go home. Home was the same, nothing had changed there. He needed the reassurance that at least one aspect of his life would never change, no matter what he did or didn't do.

He sighed before walking in the direction of home, thoughts playing in his mind about what he would do afterwards. What did he have left to do?

Before he knew it, he was outside the front door, staring at the dark oak wood. He knew what awaited him on the other side, and a part of him welcomed it, while another part dreaded it. Sadly the first over powered the second. His hand gripped the door knob and with a final intake of breath, he opened it and walked inside, the darkness greeting him.

As his eyes adjusted to the shadows, he looked around. Nobody, maybe they were upstairs? He walked towards the staircase, hoping to hear any indication that his step-father was home. Nothing. He reached inside his jeans pocket to check the time on his mobile. Half past 11, perhaps he was sleeping? He started to climb the stairs, the floorboards creaking under his weight.

Now he heard it. The familiar sound of snoring coming from their bedroom. Should he wake him up? He had the chance to turn back, to get away from all this, go somewhere where no one knew him. Start again. No, he needed this. He needed things to stay the same.

His hand gripped the bedroom door handle, his hand shaking slightly in fear of knowing what was coming. Reid just stood there, body straight and hand on the door handle. He closed his eyes. Memories played like an old movie of all the times he did something bad to somebody. Shouting at Caleb……All those girls he hurt……Using on Aaron for fun….Hitting Tyler. Oh God, he had hit Tyler. With that, his eyes flew open and the door burst off its hinges, crashing to the floor and chipping the edges. Reid was sure it had made enough noise to wake up his step-father.

He heard a grunt come from the bed and saw movement, but not enough to suggest he was actually awake.

_'Oh for fuck sake' _Reid thought to himself, rolling his eyes before stomping towards the edge of the bed, determined to get the beating he deserved.

"OI! Cum stain! You'd be shit if somebody tried to actually break in" Reid laughed, talking a step backwards as his step-fathers eyes opened.

"I thought I told you to never come back here" Richard screamed at Reid, climbing to his feet while wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Please, put something on, I don't need to see that, I still have many years to live" Reid cringed, blocking the view from his eyes while taking a few steps towards the now door-less doorway.

"Why you little…." Richard seethed, bringing his fist above his head before slamming it quickly into Reid's jaw.

'_Is that what Tyler felt? Is that how much it hurt?'_ Reid thought while his hands came up to cradle his now bleeding mouth.

"Is that seriously all you have?" Reid smirked best he could, sending his step-father a raised eyebrow. He needed to prove to himself that no matter what, he was stronger than this, he could withstand anything that came his way to hurt him. He needed to feel the pain to over come it. If he could over come this, then he could over come anything, couldn't he?

"Are you trying to receive a beating or something?" Richard asked, grabbing a pair of jeans and pulling them up his legs before buttoning them and pulling the zip up.

"Well if you put it that way, I can always leave" Reid shrugged, turning his back and walking out the doorway, knowing his step-father would follow.

"You little shit" Richard spat, walking behind him and throwing him head first down the stairs.

Reid's body crashed against the wooden floor below, his head just missing the wall. He spat out a mouthful of blood beside him and climbed to his feet while Richard made his way down the stairs.

"How dare you disrespect me" Richard screamed, grabbing Reid's collar and slamming his head against the wall. He threw his foot at Reid's stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs.

Reid fell to the floor once Richard had released him, gripping his stomach in agony. He struggled for breath as Richard's foot belted into his rib cage again, causing Reid to cough up another mouthful of blood.

Reid heard Richard take a sharp intake of breath before hearing his footsteps walking away, leaving the pile of mess on the floor.

Reid coughed up yet another long and painful mouthful of blood before slowly climbing to his feet, collapsing a few times with the strain his muscles were under.

Now he could leave…run away from everything. Now he had realised his worth, or lack of it. This was all he was good for, a punch bag, something for somebody else to use when they needed it. That was his entire foundation of existence summed up.

Where to go. He had no clue, just somewhere. Anywhere was better than here. Europe. France, Germany, England? At this point, he didn't care where he went; he just needed to get away.

He sighed. How would he get to the airport? Taxi. He pulled his mobile phone from his jeans pocket and tapped in the local taxi services number. After a quick conversation, his phone was returned to his pocket before a pack of cigarettes were pulled out and a piece of tobacco was placed in his mouth, closely followed by a lighter, inflaming the piece of cancer held securely in his mouth.

Before he even noticed, a taxi pulled up beside him on the road, the driver within the vehicle looking at him. Reid smirked at the man and dropped the now almost smoked product on the floor, his shoe stomping the flame out before opening the door and sitting next to the man, closing the door behind him.

"Where we going?" The driver asked his voice rough and stern while sending a glance at Reid.

"Airport" Reid replied shortly, not even bothering to look at the man. He was to lost in his mind to really care about anything. Why did things have to turn out like this? He wasn't that much of a bad person was he? Did he do something so dreadful in his life to deserve the problems he has?

"Were here" The driver said after a while, pulling the hand break beside him up.

"How much?" Reid asked pulling his wallet from his jeans back pocket and opening it, looking at the driver to tell him the answer to his question.

"Ten Forty" The driver answered, receiving the fifteen dollars Reid handed over, digging through his pocket and handing Reid four sixty in change.

"Thanks" Reid said before opening the door and climbing out before closing the door and walking into the airport.

He sighed and looked around, searching for the reception desk.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asked, giving Reid a gentle smile.

"When is your next available flight to London?" He asked, his gaze jumping around the airport in search of at least one of his friends. Deep down he wanted them to come and stop him from doing this, but he saw no trace of them.

"There is a cancellation on the next flight in half an hour if you would like to accept that one?" She asked, typing some things into the computer in front of her.

Once he had paid for his ticket, he walked over to the seating area and sat down. Half an hour. He had half an hour to change his mind. Half an hour for Caleb, Pogue or Tyler to find him and change his mind.

Tyler. Oh how he missed him. He would give anything for him to walk through those doors and sit next to him. To tell him everything he needed to hear, more so from Tyler.

Reid was brought back to reality when he heard his flight was boarding. He climbed to his feet and sighed, taking one last look around he finally accepted that nobody was coming for him. Nobody cared enough to come and stop him from leaving.

He handed over his ticket and passport before making his way onto the plane. He walked through the white corridor before turning on his heel to look back, one last time. His eyes bulged slightly. There, in clear view, stood Tyler, Caleb and Pogue. He took a step backwards. No. He was seeing things. They weren't really there. They couldn't be. He turned on his heel and walked away, he had to accept they weren't there, that they didn't care about him. That Tyler didn't feel the same way about him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tyler burst into the room, his eyes scanning the layout, searching for a blonde haired boy, but all he saw was Caleb sat in a mess, staring at the floor in what appeared to be shock.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked timidly, unsure of Caleb's emotions, weather he would lash out at him or cry. Either one didn't appeal to Tyler at all.

"CALEB!" Tyler shouted, placing a hand on his shoulders and shaking it slightly, hoping to wake Caleb from the dream state he appeared to be in.

"He's gone" Caleb whispered, his vision staying on the floor, his lips barely moving to form the words he spoke.

"Who…what? Caleb what?" Tyler asked, fear raising in his voice at the thought that he was talking about Reid. He hoped he wasn't talking about Reid, he couldn't be. He couldn't lose Reid, not right now. He needed him; he needed him to help him get through this.

"Reid, he's gone. He just stood up and left, after he told me" Caleb sighed.

"Gone where? Told you what? Caleb what the fuck! Tell me what happened!" Tyler screamed in a panic. He started to walk around the room, searching for anything to give him answers.

"I don't know. He's just gone" Caleb mumbled, raising his vision slightly to stare at Tyler's form. How could he tell him? He knew their relationship, no matter how rocky; knowing they had lost the other one would destroy them.

"Caleb! Tell me right now what happened. What did he tell you?!" Tyler screamed, turning on his heel and looking at him with a scared look.

"He just, he told me about his family" Caleb replied shortly, his vision going straight to the door that had just been slammed open and a crying Pogue stood in the entrance.

"Pogue, what's up?" Tyler asked, walking over to him and leading his distraught friend over to the other bed, sitting him down before staring at him.

"It's Kate" Pogue wept after a few breathes.

Tyler wanted to scream. What was with everything today? Why couldn't he be the one crying and having his friends sat asking what was wrong. Wasn't it Caleb who was meant to be doing this? Wasn't Caleb meant to be the strong one?

A tear slid down his cheek. This was all too much. He had just lost his girlfriend, the one person he loved and thought he knew completely inside and out. Now his best friend and brother. He had just been told that he had gone somewhere, but where? He needed to find him before he left his life forever.

"Tyler?" Caleb asked suddenly, staring at the boy who had tears now pouring from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Caleb stared blankly at Tyler. The pain he must be going through now, the pain Reid must have gone through for most of his life. The pain Pogue was going through. It was all too much. Tears started to pour down his face as well, closely followed by Tyler falling to his knees in a heap on the carpet, between the two boys sat on the bed.

It was a sad sight. Three boys crying their eyes out over something that happened suddenly and drastically in their life. Three boys who felt like their entire would crash down at any second. Three boys who knew what they wanted and had to do, but had no motivation to do so. Three boys completely unaware of what was happening to their fourth member.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"He has to be here, somewhere" Tyler said, rushing around the airport in a mad search for Reid.

"But where?" Pogue asked, his gaze jumping everywhere in search for the blonde boy.

"There" Caleb said, pointing in the direction of the boarding area for the flight to London. Something told him that was where Reid was going. He just knew he was going to be on that flight.

"That's him!" Tyler shouted as he came to a halt outside the check in.

None of them could say anything, they were to shocked that they had actually found him.

Then they saw him turn around, Tyler's hope raised. He looked at him straight in the eye. He saw his eyes bulged slightly and then he took a step backwards.

_NO! NO! What are you doing!?_

Tyler wanted to shout to him, tell him to stay, but his voice betrayed him, he couldn't form words to say. He just stood there, staring at the boy retreat, knowing now that Reid couldn't share the feelings that he had for him. If he did, he wouldn't leave.

**Well there you go people. FINALLY! Lol. Sorry for the wait, but it is a lot longer than the last few chapters. You will find out later how Tyler found out about Rachel and what Kate told Pogue, you will just have to be patient and find out lol. Ciao xxxx**

_SylvanSpirit__ – Lol there ya go, now its all been made clear…ish lol._

_blazingfire03__ – Lol sorry for the wait, I will explain the rest later lol. Hope you like it._

_Sakurabound__ – Hope this one is less drama filled lmao._

_exitlight__ – Lol, they will sort it out….eventually lol._

_raven2547__ – More candy for you then lol._

_s.r.quill__ – Lol. Well I'll try and keep it full of drama lmao._

_guardian music angel__ – Update not available lol_

_Marcus1233__ – Lol. Happy with the chapter? It is longer lol. Good job you don't know what's brewing inside my head isn't it lol. Yes my mother is keeping eyes on my writing, sat next to me as I type waiting patiently __**cough cough**__ for me to finish this so she can read the rest lol._

_xXwild-childXx__ – It wasn't meant to explain anything lol. That's exactly what it was meant to do, create a drama filled atmosphere lol. Guessing it worked aswell lol._

_DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC__ – Lol its quite easy to leave a cliff hanger to be honest lol. The cliffy at every chapter was just an idea I had after the first one, thought it would be amusing lol._

_lilsteves__ – If you want to believe this, you believe it, I am saying nothing lol._

_theworstwitch__ – Lmao, using blackmail and threats to keep him alive lmao. I'm saying nothing at all on the subject of death _

_alygdgrl__ – Updated as you wanted lol._

_Iamwiththewolf__ – Lol thankies Hope this chapter was up to your standards lol._

_drama-queen-4-eternity__ – I can and I will leave it at that lol. Hope this explains a bit more for you though lol._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 1:00pm**_

_**Currently listening to: Take That – Rule The World**_

_**Next song on play list: Heaven Shall Burn – Black Tears**_

_**Paused writing: Didn't )**_

_**Continued writing: Didn't Stop )**_

_**Paused Writing Again: Didn't )**_

_**Continued Writing: Didn't Stop A Second Time Either )**_

_**Mood: Unknown.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 1:31pm**_

_**Leaving the house at: Tomorrow Morning.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 9**

_**Three Hours Earlier**_

Pogue walked into Kate's room, unsure of what she had to tell him. She had phoned half an hour earlier in tears, begging him to go see her. He had accepted without any form of doubt. His girlfriend, the girl he was in love with, his world, was in tears and needed him, he needed to be there for her, to comfort her in any way possible.

Thoughts ran through his mind as he entered, almost scared now. What if she was breaking up with him? What would he do? What ifs started to spin around in his mind, turning the normally cool, calm and collected boy into a nervous wreck.

"Kate" He sighed, wrapping the girl in his arms as her body shook, tears falling down her face quicker than he thought humanly possible "tell me what's wrong".

"I-I" She started before another wave of violent sobs were created.

"Calm down, come on, sit down" He smiled at her, leading her frame over to the nearest bed, (which happened to be Sarah's) and sat next to her, his arms staying locked around her.

"I—I'm moving to England" She finally spoke, tears falling from her eyes harder when she felt his whole body tense.

He didn't speak, neither did. They both just sat there, in the same position. He felt his world come crashing down to earth. This was worse than he could have ever predicted. His world was leaving, the country.

He removed his arms from around her torso, taking a deep intake of breath before releasing it and standing to his feet.

"Pogue, please" Kate begged, holding onto his hand in despair.

"When were you going to tell me?!" Pogue snarled back in response, while pulling his hand away from her grasp.

"I was trying, I really was, but, I just couldn't do it, I didn't want to spoil anything, and knowing this would wreck it all. I just couldn't do it" She cried, dropping her head and looking at the floor beneath.

"When did all this begin?" He asked, taking a step back towards the door, dreading the answer she would surely give.

"About 3 months ago" She replied, taking a step back from him, knowing his reaction.

"Three! Three fucking months and you didn't tell me! I…I can't do this, why did you have to do it?!" He screamed before opening the door and walking out, making sure it slammed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tyler smiled to himself as he drove towards his girlfriend's house. Today was the day. He was going to ask her to marry him. He placed his hand on his left hand side jean leg pocket, checking that the black velvet box was still there. The ring was expensive, but she was worth it, and so much more to him. He loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He prayed that she felt the same.

He pulled outside the building, staring at the green Toyota parked next to his black hummer. He shrugged. She probably had a friend over for lunch or something. He didn't care too much about it, he was on a mission, a mission to get the girl of his dreams.

"Tyler" Rachel spoke, some sort of fear in her voice when she opened the door after his knocking.

"Rachel, I need to ask you something" He smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her inside the building, towards the front room.

"Tyler, I'm sort of i-in the…..middle of something" She paused, looking at him as he turned around to face her.

"It can wait, believe me" He grinned, dropping onto one knee in front of her.

"Oh my god" she whispered, staring at him as he removed the velvet box from his pocket.

"Rachel—" He started, until he heard a woman and a man's voice coming down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness, you must be Tyler" The woman beamed, staring at the boy before covering her mouth with her hands at the scene in front of her.

"Erm, yeah, sorry to be rude, but who are you?" He blushed slightly, standing back on his feet and putting the box back in his pocket.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Rachel's mother Gwen and this is Harold, her father" She smiled wildly.

His face fell. Mother, father. She was meant to be in hospital, dying of cancer and he was meant to be dead. His eyes darted to the girl in front of him, her face showing nothing but complete fear. She was scared, he had found out.

"Tyler, wait!" Rachel cried from the front door to a retreating form.

"Rachel…Is that even your real name? You lied to me about **everything**. Your whole life. I ignored my friends for you. I lose a best friend for you, and the entire foundation was a lie?!" Tyler spat, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked at the girl he thought he knew and loved.

"Tyler, I can explain!" Rachel sobbed, running from the front door and towards Tyler who was now inside his vehicle.

"Goodbye Rachel" was the last thing said before he pulled out the drive way and headed back to the dorms, praying Reid was there so he could apologise.

XXXXXXXXXX

**I'm so so sorry for the wait on this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't write it to a standard that I expect, let alone yourselves. I know it's not a long chapter, but it contains answers! Lol. That's my excuse. I'll start writing chapter 10 now but no promises that it will be up today ( Sorry lol.**

_**blazingfire03 – **__Lolness!! Yes, they do have to tell each other………but will they MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm one for tragedy lol. Sorry about the length, but its not quantity, its quality right? lol._

_**Dramaqueen1193 – Like it??**_

_raven2547__ – ROFFLMMFAO!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! OMFG YOU'RE HILARIOUS, I LOVE YOU!! Lol!!_

_**cajun-beauty**__** – More intense? Lol.**_

Sakurabound – Loved it too lmao. Na your awesome, thankies for the review, short, but amazingly sweet.

guardian music angel – He can and he will leave MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **evil cackle**

SylvanSpirit – Tis good isn't it. Well I thought I would go into more detain now because it's needed for chapter 10 so yeah more detail about the scenes will come later, its like this for a reason

Iamwiththewolf – Now now, do not diss my music! lol. I'll have you know I loved that song and still do I annoy my family with it to this day, and my boss lmao. Hope you liked it.

Evil lady X – LMAO!! Your mum must think you're a nutter lol. Mine thinks the same about me, so its all good lol.

Marcus1233 – YAY! You reviewed! I get excited when I get an email saying you have reviewed lmao, don't ask lol. SOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Was Kate's reason what you thought?!?!?!?! Be honest lol. Aww poor Caleb, everybody is allowed a good cry now and again lol. As for Reid, all in good time, be patient lol. Yep, she does indeed, she reads every single one of them, its kinda creepy tbh lol. She thinks your cool too btw lol, as do i!! Lol.

DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC – Meh you love my cliffhangers so stop complaining lmfao.

SportLover92 – I agree, they do need each other, but will they get each other **evil smile**

stitchpotter626 – Tis good I leave you that way, that's what I want Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 11:34am**_

_**Currently listening to: 30 Seconds To Mars – Attack.**_

_**Next song on play list: 30 Seconds To Mars – From Yesterday.**_

_**Paused writing: Didn't )**_

_**Continued writing: Didn't Stop )**_

_**Paused Writing Again: Didn't )**_

_**Continued Writing: Didn't Stop A Second Time Either )**_

_**Mood: In Pain.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 4:11pm.**_

_**Leaving the house at: Tomorrow Morning.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 10**

Reid looked around and smiled to himself. He was finally free. He could start over; pretend his past never existed, and maybe even make up a new life. All he had to do was forget about Caleb, Pogue and Tyler. Tyler. His Tyler. He missed him so much already. He felt a sudden pain in his chest at the memory of him and his best friend. A pain he had never felt before, and it hurt. It hurt so much he couldn't cope with it. It was so much worse than any pain his step-father had inflicted upon him. No, this pain was emotional; it was deeper than anything physical. He would have chosen another round right now with his step-father if it took this pain away. This was new and unknown to him, alien like, and all he knew for sure was it was his heart breaking at losing his best friend, and the man he loved.

He strolled out the terminal, trying to keep his aura calm and collected, like the normal Reid would do while holding desperately back the tears that would spill any second. His throat hurt, containing the emotion that he was trying to hide, but he tolerated it. He wouldn't lose to something like that, he was stronger than that. He needed to prove to himself that he was stronger anyway, whether he was or not though still remaining unanswered.

He walked out the airport and down the street, turning corners as they came. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew if he stopped, he would break down, and he refused to let that happen. So he walked, for hours, mile after mile behind him. His fingertips were numb, as were his feet, but he didn't care, he didn't feel it, all he felt was his heart beating against his rib cage. All he felt was the cold air on his cheeks, turning his breath to smoke in front of his eyes and the tears that felt like ice glistening in his eyes, giving him the stoned glossy look.

He finally stopped, his hands placed on his knees as he lent over slightly, looking at the pavement beneath him. He had to find somewhere to rest, to sleep, to recuperate from his loss. He didn't particularly care where; he just wanted somewhere warm with a bed.

He started to walk again, things passing in a blur, not that he was paying any kind of interest in them anyway. Then he found it. A hotel. He didn't even bother to look at the name; he just knew it was somewhere he would stay for the night. He went towards the reception desk, the woman behind the counter showing him a big smile, revealing her perfectly bleached white teeth.

"Here you go" She smiled, handing him a key after the payment and information had been exchanged between them. He mumbled a thank you before walking towards the stairs, ready to find room 27.He felt the cold air disappear as soon as the door closed behind his body, but it seemed as though it was getting warmer as he walked, his eyes scanning the numbers in search of his. 17, 18, 19. He was close, but not close enough, he felt as though he was about to collapse from exhaustion. 23, 24, 25. He tried telling himself that he was almost there, but it wasn't working. His whole body felt too heavy, and his knees were buckling every time he took a step. Then his eyes found it. A door with 27 calved neatly into the wood. Without a second thought, he placed the key into the lock, twisting it the wrong way before he finally opened it, revealing your average sweet. He wasn't to bothered about it though, he closed the door behind him with his foot before falling face first onto the bed, his eyes closed before he even hit the material. He was out cold.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caleb carried the youngest of the boys through the open door, which Pogue shut once all the forms were inside. Caleb sat Tyler down on the bed as the boy cried, tears staining his cheeks. He had lost Reid, his best friend and the boy he loved.

"Tyler?" Caleb asked after a while, himself still in shock that Reid had walked away from them. He had just left, knowing all three of them were there, staring at him, begging him with their eyes to stay.

Tyler just looked at his, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. He didn't speak, he couldn't, his voice was frozen, as was he. He just looked, not bothering to show any effort in his movements at all. Caleb felt a twinge of guilt, if he had just said something, anything to Reid, they wouldn't be here right now, Reid would be here, maybe not stable, but he would be here, with his friends, safe from harm, so he could cry about everything that had happened to him. But now he was in London somewhere, lost, alone and maybe even scared Caleb dared say.

"Why did you go with Rachel if you love Reid?" Pogue asked suddenly, asking the question Caleb changed his mind about asking. He didn't want to mention the blonde haired boy, knowing Tyler's fragile state of mind at the present time; he didn't want the boy to completely break down.

Tyler took a deep intake of breath before even asking himself the question. Why did he? He didn't truly know if he was completely honest, maybe it was due to the fact that he hadn't realized his feelings for Reid were as powerful and as loving as they appeared to be until he might lose him completely.

He shook his head. It was all he could think to do, if he voiced what he just thought, he didn't know how either of them would react, and he wasn't prepared for any of their reactions, so he thought a shake of his head would settle the matter.

Pogue sighed, brushing his hair back with his fingertips. He couldn't think of Kate at the moment. Reid had gone, left the protection of the covenant. Would he use? Would he be stupid enough to start again without Tyler, Caleb or himself there to stop him, to be the older brothers and best friends that they actually were.

Tyler was gay. He couldn't quite get used to the idea that the brown haired boy sat next to Caleb was in love with Reid, another boy. It didn't bother him in the way of he was homophobic; it was just strange growing up with people and them turning out differently than pictured. Was Reid gay? The thought of Reid wearing a pink dress with high heels made him cough to contain a chuckle; he didn't want to seem cheerful at the present time. It was not the time or place to have such thoughts, but as one left his mind, another one quickly replaced it until he claimed he needed the bathroom before exiting and releasing the laughter he had been containing.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked Caleb after a few minutes of Pogue leaving the room, staring at the eldest boy with wide sad eyes. He hoped Caleb knew what to do, because he surely didn't. He had no idea what he was going to do. He was lost, completely. But no matter what he tried, there was only one person he knew who could find him, but until then, he had to find that boy first. Hoping for the best, he stood, looking at Caleb with determined eyes.

"It looks like you already know what we do" Caleb smiled slightly, also standing to his feet before walking towards the door, behind Tyler.

"We have to go get him" Tyler stated before opening the door to reveal Pogue crying with laughter. Tyler just shook his head, he couldn't believe he was actually laughing at such a time" come on Pogue, we have a blonde boy to find".

With that, all three of them made their way in Tyler's hummer towards the airport they had just left, all with the same mission, all with the same determination, all with the same passion, to find the missing piece to The Covenant.

XXXXXXXXXX

WOW!! I updated!! I know, I scared myself aswell. I'm so so so sorry for the wait on this one, I truly am, I don't know what took so long. I Have the next chapter half way done, if that helps? I don't know why I didn't post this when I actually completed it. Something just didn't sit right, I cant explain it. I'm sorry, but hope you like it?

Sakurabound – LOLAGE!! It makes me happy too lol.

raven2547 - **steals popcorn** I'm the writer, I deserve it lmao. What did you think of this chapter?

blazingfire03 – All very good questions hun, all shall be answered, in time. Whatcha think?

SylvanSpirit – Hehe I know she did. I didn't even like writing her lmao.

stitchpotter626 – Now now, demands shall be met, just in my time hehe.

xXFreedom-ReaderXx – Whoa hun, whoa. Slow down a minute lol. Yes it is about something I've wrote before, but I thought that I would add a bit more, so you understood what happened and everything, sorry if you didn't want to know. Lols, later in the story? Lol. I agree, it will be a very good chapter, and it will happen very very soon, I promise. My chapters are as long or as short as I wish them to be. For each chapter, I have a list of things to happen, I do not, ever, stray away from that list. I say what I need to say, and leave out shit that is of no consequence to anything. If I stray from the lists I have, I can promise you, I will fuck up the chapter and the rest of the story to the point where I will have to delete it because I've lost it. It has happened before, multiple times, I've learnt my lesson. Sorry if they aren't long enough for you, but it is the way it is. I hope this chapter was better for you, anyway.

Iamwiththewolf – Yes yes, Tyler wanted to marry her, yes yes I saved him lmao. It actually quite shocking, because my plan before I even wrote chapter 1, was to have him get the question out, and her to say yes, then Reid to crash the wedding and all that. Decided against it when I thought of this plot, which will get much better ).

guardian music angel – All in due time hun lol. Just give it time. Until then, just think how sweet the chapter will be when they do get together.

TheVampireLordWillRiseAgain – I send much love back to you

Alexia luvs slash – Hey, to answer your question, I don't know if it has been answered or not, but here we go:

In the beginning, at the party, when they are all running towards their cars because of the cops, after Reid fixes Sarah's car, he goes towards the Hummer but the drivers side. He opens the door and says "Move over babyboy" and Tyler replies with "It's my car Reid" Or something along those lines. That's where it comes from .

X fuji X – Hey, forgive me for not replying to all your reviews? To answer your question, no I don't think Pogue is over reacting. If you were dating somebody for that long, and then you got told that for the past three months they were leaving, but they didn't tell you, I think I would react like that, but maybe that is just me :/ I don't know lol. Anyway, like this chapter?

DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC – Lol Do you like the story so far? Let me know what you think, I love reading reviews, it inspires me to write, although by my updates, you would never know lmao.


	11. Chapter 11

He woke up to a shooting pain down his spine

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: Erm, which time? haha.**_

_**Currently listening to: Within Temptation - Angels**_

_**Next song on play list: Sweeney Todd (Johnny Depp ) – By The Sea.**_

_**Paused writing: I don't think I need to answer this one at the moment lol.**_

_**Continued writing: Same as above lol.**_

_**Paused Writing Again: And again.**_

_**Continued Writing: And yet again.**_

_**Mood: Random . . **_

_**Finish chapter time: Erm, Would it make a difference since I don't know what time I started haha.**_

_**Leaving the house at: Tomorrow Morning.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 11**

He woke up to a shooting pain down his spine. He groaned when a twitch ran through his body. He cursed himself for sleeping in such an awkward position, it was no wonder his body was complaining. He looked around at his surroundings confused until he remembered yesterday's events. He looked at the clock on the left hand side wall and swore. 6:13 Am. He was determined to go back to bed for a few hours at least. With that thought, he started to undress until he was stood in only his boxer shorts before climbing under the cover and resting his head on the pillow. Thoughts of what Tyler was doing right now filled his mind, all the possibilities. Was he with Rachel? Was he sleeping? Was he in class? What was he doing? With those thoughts still plaguing his mind, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What time is it?" Pogue asked once they were out the airport. The bitter air bit against their skin, making them pull their coats closer towards their bodies out of instinct. The weather here was a lot different to that of America. They weren't used to it.

"Six" Caleb replied after a few minutes of searching for a clock. They had no idea where they were, or where Reid was. Maybe they should have actually planned this more than they did, instead of just jumping on the closest flight.

"Right, Tyler, you know Reid more than us, where would he go?" Pogue asked, looking at the youngest of the group with question. Tyler glared at him. How did they expect him to know where he was? He didn't even know where the fuck they were! Reid could be anywhere by now, there was no way of knowing if he was even still in London, he could have jumped on a train and gone somewhere else.

"I don't know Pogue, I'm not a mind reader" Tyler snapped at the boy on his right. He hated that they presumed he knew everything when they all knew nothing. He didn't like the pressure.

"Exactly!" Caleb suddenly said, shocking the other two boys with his outburst "if he uses any time soon, which I imagine he will, we can sense it, maybe locate where he is roughly".

"So you're saying we just book a hotel room and stay there until he uses?" Pogue asked, sarcasm dripping from every word like venom.

"Exactly" Caleb grinned before walking forward, looking for any sign of a decent place to stay.

"Well, I guess it's the best plan, until we come up with a better one, we do just that" Tyler shrugged before following after Caleb.

Pogue looked at them both; he couldn't believe that they were just going to sit around, waiting. But Tyler did have a point, until they had a better plan; it was all they could do. With that in mind, he jogged towards them, hoping that Reid would use sooner rather than later.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reid groaned as reality started to flow back to him. He rubbed his forehead, trailing down to his eyes before ending at his chin before his hand flopped down to the bed. What was he going to do now? Get a job? Spend his family's money? No, that would give them the location of where he was as he would need to withdraw it from a bank that would have records. But he paid for the hotel room with his card. Shit. Nobody would realise. Money came in and out of the accounts like water; nobody would pay attention to detail.

He groaned one last time before climbing to his feet and started walking towards the bathroom. He started at himself in the mirror for a few moments. His eyes were darker, almost like somebody had rubbed coal around them. He shook the feeling off before starting up the shower. God knew he needed one.

Half an hour later, he walked from the room into the next, his clean hair clinging to his face and droplets of water fell from his body onto the floor. He quickly dressed into his old clothes before grabbing the keys and wallet and making his way to the door, then through reception and finally onto the main street. New clothes. That was his main objective. He did not particularly feel like walking around smelling like something a pig had just vomited. As he walked, people started at him before quickly walking on, like he carried a disease that they could catch just by being in the same area as him. Was he looking that bad? What were they looking at? Then he remembered. If it were possible, a light bulb would have gone off above his head. Bruises. He didn't see them earlier when he saw himself, but he wasn't paying much attention. His gaze flew to the nearest window and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. He looked like, to put it bluntly, a punch bag gone wrong. Every part of him was either a pale yellow, a murky grey, plain out black or a light shade of deep blue. How could he have missed that? He lowered his head as he began to walk again. He made a left turn into a store and started to browse through the many racks of jeans, trousers, tee shirts, shirts, jumpers, coats, shoes, anything you would need.

He decided on a few different pairs of jeans, new shirts, some tank tops for underneath them, shoes, trainers and finally some hair products. After he paid for them, he walked into the nearest toilet and began to change into his new clothing. Now how to cover the mess on his face. He had no idea how he would do it, but he would. Could he use? That would get rid of them, but it might draw attention. He didn't care. He wanted them gone. Within seconds, his eyes turned a pitch black and slowly, they started to disappear. After a few minutes, his face was exactly how it used to be. No trace of anything other than paleness. His eyes returned back to their crystal blue and a smirk graced his lips. With a quick nod of the head, he headed out and back onto the main street. Now what to do.

**All done Finally lol. Sorry for the REALLY long wait, but yeah, here you go Hope you like it.**

JainaSolo18 – Thank you for your patience lol. It's nice you didn't flame me lol. I hope you like this chapter.

**xoMisunderstoodkunoichiox – Thank you for your advice. I take my hat off to you; I couldn't be bothered to re-write the whole story haha. I guess I'm lazy like that. Well, unless it was really bad and truly needed it, then I think I'd be able to do it. Hope you like the chapter.**

raven2547 – Hey. Sorry about the posting number, I didn't really think to change it haha. Sorry about that. Hope this makes up for it .

Marcus1233 - **Sticks head up from under table while waving white flag** put those knives down! Haha. nods t'was a black wall haha. Although, my Esum probably put it there, little bugger seems to always leave me when I need it haha. YES! Get me a cupid!! waits patiently. .

DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC – It's quite strange actually. I seemed to have stopped writing that story too haha. This is the first piece I've wrote since I said I had fallen out of love with the story / Weird! Hope you liked it .

szym – I wouldn't say I'm back in love with the story, but I'm getting there Hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 11:25am**_

_**Currently listening to: Killing Joke - The Death and Resurrection Show**_

_**Next song on play list: Rob Zombie - The Lords of Salem.**_

_**Paused writing: **_

_**Continued writing: **_

_**Mood: Angry.**_

_**Finish chapter time: **_

_**Leaving the house at: Tomorrow Morning.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 12**

Two whole weeks had passed. Two weeks of Reid struggling to move on with his life, to find his place in the new town. Two weeks of Tyler, Caleb and Pogue endlessly searching for the blonde boy missing from their group. They were tired, fighting with each other constantly and breaking apart. Caleb was trying to take control of a situation that was completely over his head. Pogue was constantly reminding them that they had been reckless in jumping on the next available flight without a second thought and Tyler was breaking down by the hour. His emotional stability was crumpling beneath him and he was making no effort to pick it back up. It was obvious to the remaining two boys that he was becoming nothing more than a zombie, but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't find his missing link.

"Tyler?" Caleb asked gently, entering his friend's room. He walked as softly as a man with his body build could, but failing to keep his movement undetected. When he received no response, he sighed. Lately he and Pogue had felt like they were walking on egg shells with the boy, like he would break with the slightest added pressure.

"Tyler?" He tried again, a little more forceful than before, but not too much, hoping that another wave of tears wouldn't fall from his eyes.

"I can hear you Caleb, what is it?" Tyler spoke suddenly, his voice startling the other boy in the room to the point of taking a step back. His voice was strong, but quiet, holding a line of anger and a trace of heartache. He sounded worse than he looked, and that was something Caleb didn't think was possible.

Just to look at him, nobody would have guessed that Caleb was just as torn up about the situation as Tyler was. He was cool, calm and collected; not an emotional train wreck or time bomb ready to explode any second. He appeared exactly how people needed him to be. Strong. The leader. Somebody who they could turn to for comfort and protection.

"Reid is using" The boy smiled slightly as the youngest of them grew hopeful, something in his eyes that had been put out the minute Reid walked away from them had been lit again. Was the old Tyler coming back to them? Or was this just a good mask that he had been practising over the last few weeks. He wasn't sure if he knew Tyler anymore. It was almost like a brand new mind had corrupted what used to be his best friends and thrown him out in the cold. Where was Tyler now? Was he asleep inside there somewhere? Would he ever resurface? Who was this new Tyler that had taken the old ones place?

"What are we waiting for?" Tyler asked once he was stood firmly on both his feet, a look of confusion wrote all over his face. His eyes looked directly at Caleb, a burning emotion in there somewhere but Caleb couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Well, we have a problem. We know he is using, but we don't have a location. I don't suppose we ever will either. We just need to look, find out if there have been any fights or destruction somewhere around. My guess is that it would be Reid, no doubt he would be staying local to his rage implemented tempter tantrums for lack of a better phrase" Caleb explained, looking as anger, an emotion he would never not be able to figure out, ran across Tyler's face.

"For fuck sake Caleb, what do you want from me? You tell me now, that we can't locate him, after weeks of filling me with hope. This is un-fucking-fair and you know it" Tyler snarled, collapsing back on the bed and running his fingers through his hair. How could Caleb do this to him, now, of all the times, he had to pick now. Why couldn't he have told him before the came here. It wouldn't have made a difference to what Tyler did; he would have come anyway, with or without his friends by his side. But he wished Caleb would have told him this vital piece of information earlier, instead of letting him build his hopes up to this extent.

"Look, Tyler, don't go all bitch on me just because we didn't know. None of us did, so cool your heels and start acting your age. At least he's alive. Now all we need to do it begin looking through news papers and look for something unexplainable" Caleb sighed, running his hand through his hair before turning on his heel and walking out the room, leaving a dumbfounded Tyler on the bed.

"Wait, Caleb! Where are you going?!" Tyler yelled, running out the room in an attempt to catch the eldest of them all.

"To go get the news papers. It won't do any good looking if we have nothing to look at" Was the reply before the door slammed shut.

"Now what do we do?" Tyler asked helplessly while his gaze travelled slowly to the floor.

"We wait for him to get back, then we make coffee, and go for it" Pogue grinned, walking from the bathroom into the front room before putting his hand on the other boys shoulder, hoping that even if it was small, it was some comfort.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Tyler asked, raising his vision to the taller boy at his side.

"Yeah, we will. We just have to keep it together. Just remember, when we find him, no matter how together he looks, on the inside, he'll be torn apart more than all of us three put together" Pogue smiled sadly before dropping his hand and walking towards the kitchen.

Tyler sighed and looked at the ceiling. Would they really find him? He might not even be in London now, he might be somewhere else. He cursed under his breath before following Pogue's direction, towards the kitchen, where they would wait for Caleb to return with what Tyler hoped, would be good news.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stormed out the hospital with his left hand wrapped in a bandage. That stupid bastard. He glared at a random person walking the opposite way, passing him. His right hand began to fiddle with the bandage, not hoping to remove it, but it was something to keep his hand busy before it went forward and smacked somebody. His eyes began to turn from blue to black each time he blinked. His anger was boiling and in turn, containing his power was even harder. He wanted to lash out at somebody, have them flying through the air and crash into a solid wall then hear the sound of their body breaking when it landed back to earth. His power rose, his eyes stayed black for longer. He was losing to the addiction. He wanted it, he needed it. He needed to do something with it, he just had to. It was almost eating him from the inside out, like a lion kept inside a cage and now it wanted free. There was no way to contain it. He had to let it out. Before he could fully register what was happening, he was grabbed by the upper arm and shoved against a wall, a hand placed firmly over his mouth.

"Calm the fuck down!" A voice hissed at him before he felt a hand grab his right wrist before he even had the chance to move it.

Within seconds, his eyes turned pitch black again and he attempted to throw them off him. When they didn't move, his eyes widened slightly and his breath got caught in his throat when he was staring into eyes the same colour as his own.

He felt the hand over his mouth move away, allowing him to scream and shout at the people who had him pinned to a wall.

"You…" Reid whispered before his gaze dropped. Of all the things to say, he chose that. He sounded weak, pathetic. How could he have allowed himself to sound so much like his mother?

"Reid, Reid stop, look at me" Caleb spoke, releasing his hold on the blonde's body and nudging Pogue who quickly let go of the right hand.

"I—I, what are you doing here?" Reid asked, power suddenly filling his voice as his gaze flew up and his blue eyes burnt into Caleb's.

"Were here to bring you back home. The real question is what are **you** doing here?" Caleb grinned, patting Reid's shoulder with his hand and pushing him forward slightly "plus somebody has been a mess without you around".

Tyler. His Tyler was there. In front of him. What happened to him? He wasn't Tyler. He was somebody else. He looked so different, he looked so down. He wasn't the Tyler he remembered.

"Reid?" Tyler whispered, looking at the boy in disbelief. Was it actually him? Was he going to run away again? Was he going to abandon him again? He wouldn't cope a second time.

Without another word, both boys wrapped their arms around each other, clinging onto the other like they were their other half. They were together again, Reid sighed, he would never leave Tyler again. Not if what he was looking at was the result. Where was Rachel? That thought managed to make him pull away from the brunette and begin to look around frantically. They needed to know the truth about her; he couldn't allow her to carry on lying to them all.

"She's not here, Reid" Pogue smiled, knowing full well what the boy was looking for. But he wouldn't tell him why, that was Tyler's story to tell, not his.

"What happened?" Reid asked suddenly, looking at the boys with confusion, his gaze jumping from one to the next.

"She lied. About everything" Tyler whispered after a few minutes of silence. His gaze was on the floor, more out of shame than anything else. He had fallen for her lies, and thought he had fallen from her. But after looking at Reid again, he knew completely where his heart was, he just didn't think that Reid wanted it there.

"I know" Reid sighed, his voice almost silent. Everybody stopped. Nobody knew what to say. He knew. He knew all along that Rachel was lying to them all. Tyler held back tears from his eyes. His best friend knew that Rachel was lying to him, to them all, and he said nothing. He made no indication to knowing such a thing, what kind of a friend was he?

"You **knew**?" Tyler hissed at him after a while of silence.

"I found out, before I left. I saw her and her mother together" Reid explained quickly, hoping that they would believe him. He needed them to believe him, he needed them around. In such a short period of time, meeting them again, he realised that he did need them, in every way possible. They were his best friends, his brothers; he wouldn't survive properly without them around.

"But, you never said anything…" Caleb stated suddenly, his voice barely above a whisper as he looked at the floor. He couldn't understand it, why didn't he mention anything?

"Would you have believed me? Would you not have presumed I was lying because I missed my best friend? Don't lie, Caleb, we all know that would have been exactly what you would have thought" Reid laughed bitterly while Tyler's accusing gaze softened until it turned to sympathy. To Reid, that was just as bad, if not worse.

"About what you told me…before you left…" Caleb started, not really knowing how to word what he wanted to say.

"Okay, two things. firstly, if we are going to talk about this, then lets go somewhere more private, lets not have our dirty laundry hung out for all to see and secondly, forget about what I told you, its not important" Reid shrugged. He did not want to dwell on such a conversation, it made him feel weak, pathetic, venerable, not things he liked to experience all over again so soon.

"Reid, we know…" Pogue sighed, looking as the blonde's eyes widened slightly at the statement.

"We believe you" Tyler finished off, looking as his best friend visibly relaxed at the knowledge that they weren't going to accuse him of lying.

"When…?" Reid asked, confusion dancing on his face as his gaze jumped from one boy to another quite rapidly.

"Caleb told us, not long after we arrived…" Tyler explained quietly while his vision focused on the ground below. How would Reid react, knowing that they all knew his secret? Would he run away again? No! He couldn't! He wouldn't allow it! He needed him god damn it!

"And you all still came looking for me…" Reid mumbled, it was more or a statement than question. Almost like he had to say it out loud for him to believe it.

"We'd always come looking for the missing link, Reid" Caleb grinned while taking a few steps forward to pat him on the back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Reid closed the hotel room door after himself and Tyler had entered the room. They had all agreed to meet at the airport tomorrow morning for their flight back to Ipswich. Caleb and Pogue had gone back to their hotel room, and Tyler had come back with Reid to his, after all, they needed to talk about things.

As soon as Reid turned around to face the other boy in the room, Tyler's voice broke the silence and caused Reid's breath to stop in his throat, "I love you".

"…..Wha?" Reid asked a few seconds later, reality not quite sinking in.

"I love you. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't say this, but it's true…" Tyler spoke strongly, his voice sounding confident even if physically he looked ready to crumble beneath himself.

Reid couldn't speak. No words came to mind. He loved him back, of that he held no doubt, but the words didn't seem to form vocally. He saw Tyler's face fall, sadness sweeping over his features. He hated him with that look, so he did the only thing he could think of to do. Tyler felt Reid's lips upon his own, startling him to the point of him nearly loosing his balance had Reid not grabbed a hold of him by his waist.

"I love you, too" Reid grinned, resting his forehead against Tyler's.

"I love you more"

"Not possible" Reid grinned before Tyler shut him up with his own lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Home sweet home" Reid smirked as the four of them walked out of the terminal, into the main area of the airport. Tyler's hand suddenly fell into the blonde's to which he received a squeeze and a quick kiss.

"I still can't get over you two, I mean; it doesn't freak me out in that sense, but who would have thought, seriously" Caleb laughed slightly before he stopped in his tracks, Pogue doing the same quite quickly, their gazes falling upon the same thing.  
Reid and Tyler were too engrossed to realise that the other two members of their group had stopped, but suddenly they stopped too when they saw what had caught the other boys attention sooner.

"Tyler, I'm three and a half months pregnant…"

**And this is where I leave you all I really am getting into this story again, and so it is safe to say, in bold underlined words:**

**I HAVE FALLEN BACK IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY!!**

**Yes, no joke, I am back in love, so expect chapter 13 in the next few days, three at most. I'm on a role here haha. And see! Told you all I had great plans for this story! This is where the story really unfolds and the drama REALLY starts. It's going to be one hell of a ride, so ladies and gentlemen, children and elderly, psycho and murderer, buckle your seatbelts and be prepared for the ride of your life.**

**O.o sorry, I've just always wanted to say that, and now seems appropriate. Please do review for two reasons. Firstly, it lets me know what you guys like and what you don't like, and secondly, my ego doesn't complain :D**

**Till chapter 13 xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

_**And here we go, something interesting lmao. Its just to stall you from reading the story XD**_

_**Time: 11:38.**_

_**Currently listening to: Skillet – Yours To Hold.**_

_**Next song on play list: Drowning Pool – Bodies.**_

_**Paused writing: Didn't.**_

_**Continued writing: This is annoying, I didn't.**_

_**Mood: Sadistic.**_

_**Finish chapter time: 13:13.**_

_**Leaving the house at: Tomorrow Morning.**_

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 13**

Time seemed to stop. Tyler froze in place. Reid froze in place. Caleb blinked rapidly as if he were trying to believe what she just said and Pogue decided now would be the best time to take control of the situation, "what do you mean 'your pregnant'?"

"Did I stutter? I'm pregnant, with his-" she pointed at Tyler with a glare that if looks could kill "child".

"But, what?" Tyler asked suddenly, his voice a little louder than anticipated. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Now of all times, when he was happy, something just had to crush that. Then a thought crossed his mind. What if she was lying?

"Look, let's not do this in the airport, let's go back to the dorms and talk about this rationally. Now co-" her sentence never got finished as her gaze traveled down to Tyler and Reid's entwined hands and her eyes grew wider than normal. Her mouth opened slightly in shock as she took a step back from the situation. Why were they holding hands like that? Were they together?

Reid grinned when he noticed what had shocked Rachel so much. About time they got some revenge.

"What's going on? Are you GAY?!" Rachel screamed at them, her hands grabbing the sides of her hair while her body leaned forward slightly. The random outburst caused passers by to start staring at them, causing Tyler to feel oddly comfortable considering the situation. Reid started to laugh at her while sending Tyler a wink. Caleb and Pogue stood behind them while trying to hide how uncomfortable they felt. Not because their friends hadn't tried to deny the accusation, but more because people were sending them judgmental looks, all of them. Caleb and Pogue looked at each other and took a step away while shaking their heads quite quickly at everybody, hoping they would believe they were not in fact dating.

"Jesus, Rachel. Do you want to announce it a little louder, I don't think China heard you" Reid snapped while sending her a scowl. Was it that much of a big deal?

"Oh my god! You are gay! You're together! Your, your, **you butt fuck!" **She screeched at them, taking yet another step backwards from them.

"Wow, Rachel, really, your intelligence is just shining at the moment" Reid sighed, running his hand through his hair before latching it back to Tyler's who was looking a little uncomfortable now.

"Excuse me, Miss, but we ask that you either keep your voice down, or we will escort you off the premises. You are causing quite a disturbance" A security guard spoke sternly to her before looking at her with a questioning glance.

"But, you should be telling **them **that! They are the ones who are _gay_!" She snapped at him before she charged at Reid, her fingernails dragging down his cheek, breaking a few layers of skin, causing a small trickle of blood to fall "you stole my Tyler!"

"Sir..!" Caleb shouted quickly, jogging forward and holding Reid back before he made any attempt to lash back at her, physically or by using. Neither seemed appropriate at the moment.

"Miss, please come with us" The officer sighed, grabbing Rachel by her wrist and leading her away from the group.

"But it's him!" She screamed at the guard, starting to struggle out of his grasp.

"Miss" The guard spat, wrapping his arms around her waist as other guards ran forward to help.

"He raped me!" She screeched finally.

Everybody stopped. The guards hands were removed from her waist and the other guards running seemed frozen to their spot. Reid felt all the air in his lungs evaporate until he was left chocking. Tyler's eyes widened as the reality of her statement sunk in. He knew Reid didn't do it, but if it went to court, well, Rachel was a good liar, would he really stand a chance? Pogue looked at Caleb and nodded. Now, they were in the shit.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe it" Reid whispered as he sat on the bed, Tyler taking a seat next to him as Pogue sat down opposite them and Caleb leant against the wall.

"Caleb!" Tyler spoke, panic running throughout him. He couldn't loose Reid, not again, and not to her. He wouldn't allow it. He'd kill her before she took him away.

"I don't exactly know what to do either" Caleb sighed, shaking his head before his gaze fell to the floor. They had no proof he was innocent, other than peoples testimony. Whereas Rachel had the tears, the sad story and the judge's automatic sympathy, even if it was not meant to happen, it did.

"Okay, so this is all we could find" Sarah sighed before her and Kate dropped a bunch of law books on the floor between Pogue, Tyler and Reid.

"Thanks" Reid smiled at them.

"No problem. I just can't believe her. That she would lie about something like this" Sarah whispered and shook her head before going to stand next to Caleb.

"Don't forget about this baby" Kate spat at nobody in particular, she just needed to release the anger she was feeling. How dare she drop this news, lie or not, on Tyler and then promptly accuse Reid of such a thing, "Reid may be a lot of things, but he isn't a rapist!"

"Thanks, Kate" Reid smiled sarcastically at her.

"Any time" She grinned before taking a seat next to Pogue, their problems could wait, Reid's couldn't.

"So, come on Caleb, you're the one going to Harvard. Use that law knowledge" Reid grinned jokingly. Honestly he had no idea what he was going to do. Unless the judge believed that Rachel was a liar, and the only way to make that happen was if her parents were to step forward and tell them what she had told them about Tyler and vice versa, he stood no chance.

"I wish I knew what to do" Caleb sighed, grabbing Sarah's hand for reassurance that he would work it out. He had to; he couldn't let Reid go away for a crime he didn't commit.

"Okay, maybe our first step is to actually get a lawyer" Sarah grinned before throwing the phone in Tyler's direction. His hand rose as the black metal fell into his fist, before he began to dial his mother's phone number.

"Don't worry, we'll get this sorted" Kate smiled, hope dancing in her eyes.

Reid smiled in return, even though he knew that his chances were slim, if almost none existent. In reality, he stood no chance of winning this case, he knew that they all knew this harsh fact, but nobody, not even himself, could admit it out loud. It would appear too real.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, so she says she'll be on the first flight back home. Don't worry, Reid, this will all turn out okay" Tyler smiled while giving the blonde's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well at least there is some good news" Sarah beamed, jumping forward slightly from Caleb only to realize the randomness of her actions before she stepped back in tow with her boyfriend.

"Yes, she has a point, this is good news! Now we have a lawyer, all we need now is to work out how to prove his innocence!" Kate spoke happily, looking around the room for anybody who might have an idea. Realizing that nobody looked as confident as she felt, her face dropped, along with her hope. Maybe this would be more complicated than she had anticipated.

"Oh my god, were acting like we are fourteen or something. This is stupid. Now, let's put our heads together" Tyler sighed looking around the room as Kate had done, hoping that he inspired some confidence in somebody.

"Now really isn't the time, Tyler, sadly" Reid smirked while sending the brunette a playful wink.

"Reid, good god, this is serious!" Tyler scolded while attempting to stop the smile that was forming on his features.

"I know" Reid replied, only his meaning was along with his first, not what Tyler thought it was.

"Good. Now, come on, what can we do" Tyler groaned out of annoyance. This was getting them nowhere.

"Look, why don't we all just, take a break? Logically there is nothing we can do because we don't know the law in its full entirety, so we could think of something, and find out that there is a fault or loop hole in there somewhere. Lets just wait till Tyler's mum arrives, then we can really start to think about this completely" Sarah stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Sounds like a plan. Caleb, go get the movies, Pogue, get the sleeping bags, girls, go get the junk food. Tyler, come here" Reid ordered before pulling Tyler towards him, his lips crashing on his own. When there is no answer, distract yourself with the help of your friends. That is exactly what everybody in the room wanted to do.

Without a second thought, they all left the room to get what they had been told to get. They all needed this break, and by god they were going to take it.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry this chapter was out late. Here is my explanation. It was my best friend's birthday on Friday, so I traveled down to Birmingham on the Thursday, planned it all on the Wednesday (xx) ready for the Friday. Met a guy I'd never met before in my life called Marc who is my best friend's fiancé's best friend (haha) and ended up having very wild sex Friday night with him rofl. Then came home on the Saturday afternoon, went straight to sleep, work Sunday morning and then went out with my mum for Sunday lunch and now I'm just finishing this chapter off. So yeah, sorry for the delay, I've been busy, sore and not really known if I'm coming or going haha. Hope you liked this chapter. **

**The next one will be out a little later. It's roughly around 5 pages? I think something like that. But yeah, it'll be out next month, maybe around the 12****th****? Sorry, but with summer arriving, everything is up in arms, I'm traveling everywhere and people are coming to see me etc and I'm confused! So yeah, sorry!!**

**Till next time **

Sakurabound – Haha you loved it ;

Blood And Ink – No haha, you can't. Just wait, I have something in store for her

Patron Saint of Heartache – You can hurt her….some what o Just try not to leave marks, she needs that face of hers for a bit longer until I've finished with her lol.

lilsteves – Yes, I had to make her pregnant. It's a fine example of what can happen when you don't have protective sex; even if you believe that the person you're having it with is 'the one'. Plus, Rachel's character is built upon a girl I know, and she just recently found out she was pregnant, so . Plus, is adds to the drama, so shuuuush haha.

emeyers – Thanks I'm glad I worked things out too lol. Oh yes, things really are getting interesting now, are they not? Lol.

guardian music angel – Updated lol.

blazingfire03 – Lols! I have a plan for everything, just wait and see, you won't be sorry, I promise lol.**aHaha. HHafsNFDKSLK**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 14**

Tyler was the first to wake. Reid's arm was wrapped securely around his waist while his head and nuzzled into the back of his neck. Caleb and Sarah were huddled together in a sleeping bag on the floor between the two beds and Pogue and Kate had the other bed. Everybody was sound asleep, all except him. Everybody was together, nobody had any thought as to what was going on outside of their dreams, this was as close to perfect as their life was ever going to get.

What about Reid's father. He didn't deserve to be alive; revenge was needed, just not now. But he knew that Reid would have his revenge, he would make sure it happened.

"Stop thinking so hard" Reid mumbled in Tyler's ear, while his nose rubbed against his cheek.

"I didn't know you were awake" Tyler grinned before twisting his body so he was now facing the blonde perfection lying next to him.

"Your thinking woke me up" Reid smirked before pressing his lips lighting to the brunettes.

"Did it fuck" Tyler laughed lightly before placing his hand on the blonde's slightly tight trousers.

"Tyler, not that I'm complaining, but I think we'd wake everybody up" Reid laughed, sending his partner a wink in the process.

"Reid, will you stop making such notions given our current situation. I have no idea how the fuck we are going to get this rape charge cleared" Tyler sighed, his head falling swiftly onto the blonde's upper body. Reid let out a small 'oof' noise but made no complaint to move his partner.

"Morning" Came a sing song female voice from the floor. Reid and Tyler jump started up and looked down to see a smirking Sarah staring back at them. They both scowled in return.

"Shush, woman" Caleb groaned from beside her before turning over and falling back to sleep.

"Wakey wakey!" She cheered in Caleb's ear, causing the poor boy to practically leap out of his skin and in the direction of the corner.

"Bloody woman" He mumbled under his breath once he realised that it was in fact his girlfriend, and not some secret enemy.

"Morning, man" Reid grinned at the darker haired boy who sent a glare in his direction as a reply. Tyler just smiled softly and buried his head in his boyfriends' neck, happily breathing in the scent of the blonde. God, it was amazing. Vanilla mixed with a hint of rain. How the fuck did anybody manage to get that smell naturally?

"Morning, Tyler" Pogue smirked from the opposite bed. Tyler blushed slightly, thankful nobody could really see before mumbling something that sounded like good morning in return.

"Aren't they so cute" Kate giggled before she jumped off the bed and landed next to Sarah, almost landing on top of Caleb in the process.

"Bloody women" Caleb groaned causing the whole group to laugh at him, "bloody friends".

"Morning, Caleb" The whole group screamed at him before starting once again to laugh. Sometimes, immaturity was the only way to go.

"Bloody mornings" He growled before standing to his feet and walking into the bathroom, making sure the door slammed shut in the process.

"Is he always not so good on a morning?" Kate asked while looking at Sarah with a grin stuck to her face. The blonde girl merely nodded a reply before taking off in the direction her boyfriend went a few seconds earlier.

"You still alive in there, Tyler?" Pogue asked while sending Kate a knowing look.

As a reply, he nodded. He didn't want to do anything else. If he moved, he might remember what was happening in reality. In this room, with all the people he loved, he could forget it. He could loose himself in the scent of his boyfriend and forget completely about Rachel and her quest to destroy their life together.

"Come on, baby boy, we have to get up" Reid smiled while nudging his shoulder gently into the cheek of the youngest.

Tyler let a low growl out and snuggled deeper into Reid's shoulder. He was not getting up any time soon.

"Come on" Reid laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek before nudging him once again.

As a reply, Tyler again growled at him while moving his body closer to the blonde's, He would stay in bed, and by god so would his boyfriend.

"Tyler, get your bony ass out of that bed, right now" Pogue ordered, causing Kate to laugh and a grin to form on Reid's lips.

"My arse is **not** bony!" Tyler snapped, raising his head so he could stare at his insulter.

"Yes it is, now move",

Tyler hissed at him before rolling on his side, his back facing all his friends. He was not moving, and that was that.

"Out" Tyler heard Caleb shout before he felt his body connect with the floor.

"You pushed me out of bed!" Tyler exclaimed while scowling at the eldest.

"Observant. Come on, get up".

Without a word, just many glares at everybody, Tyler rose to his feet and grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and a shirt. If he had to get up, he was going to make it perfectly known he was not a willing victim.

"Right, what's the plan?" Sarah asked, stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed in the clothes she had brought over last night.

"The plan is, we all go back to Tyler's. His mum said she would be on the first flight home, so she is probably there by now. Plus, the sooner we get this ball rolling, the better I'm sure we'd all feel" Reid said while walking towards the door.

Without a word, they all followed his lead.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mum?" Tyler shouted as they all entered the house. It was a lot bigger than Reid remembered.

"Tyler, honey, I'm in my office. Please, all of you come in, I was just getting ready to call you and find out where you were" the female voice spoke back softly, and Tyler knew just from her tone, she had a smile on her face.

"Now, why don't you start from the beginning? Just so I understand fully what has happened".

"Okay" With that, Reid and Tyler began to tell her the story of how Rachel ended up in their lives. The relationship between her and Tyler, the lies about her family, the baby and finally, their relationship.

"Wow, so, erm, Tyler, I take it, your happy?" She asked while staring at her son in shock. She never once imagined he was gay, let alone dating his closest friend.

"Yeah, mum, I am" He replied while looking at the floor. He was scared of how she would react, finding out your only son was gay, and some parents just didn't take to that idea very well.

"Well son, whatever you choose to do, I will stand by you. Although I do not condone you having unprotected sex with this girl" His mother smiled, causing Tyler to smile at her in return. "Now, on a more serious note, Reid, this charge is by far one of the most serious ones. Now, this is what could happen. Tyler, I am to presume she is not exactly lacking in the intellectual side, otherwise Spencer would never have accepted her, which means she will have had time to think this through. Claiming the baby as Reid's would be bay far extremely stupid, as if there is actually a baby, DNA could prove that theory was ridiculous, thus naming her a liar in the first place. No, she will claim the baby is yours. Now, once she does that, the angle we can go at is detail about this 'rape'. She will claim you were extremely rough with her, Reid, the rougher the rape appears, the more sympathy given. So yes, this will be a very rough attack on her. Once she claims this, why was there no miscarriage? Pregnancy is a very fragile thing when it comes to rough sex, so she would have fought against you, which also means you would have been rough in holding her down, and rough while raping her. Do you see my point?"

"Yeah, I do. But that doesn't automatically call my innocence. She could say she got lucky"

"Indeed. This is why we need to prove she is lying. Do you have anything other than hear-say of her claiming her father was dead and her mother was extremely ill? She could claim you were making it up, her saying this and thus labelling you liars".

"The only other people are her family. She told them a bunch of lies about me to them, saying I was sick etc, but I doubt they would abandon their daughter for us".

"I agree. As a mother, I could never leave my child at such a time, their innocence or guilt never entering as a factor".

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, causing the whole group to stare at it in shock.

"Mrs Simms". "Yes, I understand, no that is fantastic, thank you so much". "Please, do, we are here at the moment if that suits you". "Thank you, see you soon, bye".

"Mum, who was that?"

"That, honey, was your boyfriend's miracle".

**  
I am so fucking sorry it took this long, I truly am. I hope you enjoy it anyway **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 15**

"What do you mean his miracle?" Tyler asked while sending his mother a confused look. What could possible have happened during one little phone call.

"Rachel's parents are on their way to talk to us about this accusation against Reid. I do not know what they want to say, but if they want to meet with us, it doesn't appear it would be in Rachel's interest as any communication between the prosecutor and defendant is normally done through the lawyers".

"So you mean that they might want to testify against their own daughter?" Reid asked, somewhat shocked that any parent would willingly contemplate such an action.

"It would appear so. But let us not jump to conclusions. Let's wait and find out why Mr and Mrs Atoms want to meet at such short notice".

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mrs Simms?" A voice Tyler knew immediately was that of Mrs Atoms. He spun around in his chair and saw the woman and her husband walk into the office, looking around nervously at each of his friends.

"Mr and Mrs Atoms, welcome. Please, take a seat" Mrs Simms smiled politely at the couple as they did as instructed.

"Thank you. First of all, we would like to apologize to you, Tyler, for the lies our daughter told you about me and my wife. As you can see, I am in fact not dead and my wife is in perfect health, or as perfect as a woman of her age can be" Mr Atoms said while looking at the youngest. "And secondly to you, Mr Garwin. I do not understand why Rachel would lie about such a thing, I am sure yourself and your friends would be able to enlighten us into such knowledge, but whatever the reason, it is no excuse. Rachel must learn that making false accusations of such nature do have consequences, which is why we are here now, Mrs Simms" He spoke before returning his attention to the eldest woman in the room "We wish to testify against our daughter that she has in fact, lied about your son to us, claiming he was in a deathly car accident, which is apparently not true either".

"Very well, Mr Atoms. You are doing the right thing, as hard as it may be. You are also aware that there is in fact a baby between all this as well are you not?"

"A baby? Good heavens! Well, who is the father?" Mrs Atoms gasped while looking around franticly at the boys spread out around the room.

"That would be me, ma'am" Tyler mumbled before taking a few steps forward, letting Reid's hand fall from his in the process.

"You got my daughter pregnant!" Mr Atoms snarled while standing and walking closer to the younger boy.

"I wore protection every time, Sir, I swear on my friends' life's I did. I also asked her if she would go on the pill, you know, just encase, and she told me she was. I guess it is obvious now that this was a lie also" Tyler explained while waving his hands around for added effect. The older man seemed to calm down somewhat and sat back down, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Why would she do this though, make up such a hurtful lie" Mrs Atoms whispered to herself, not realising that Reid had overheard.

"Because, ma'am, when Tyler found out about her lies, he left her, surely you can understand why. At the same time, I was having some; family difficulties and so Tyler, Pogue and Caleb all came to England looking for me. As you can see, they eventually found me and well, Tyler realised that Rachel, and girls in general just didn't do it for him anymore. Rachel cornered us at the air port as soon as we returned, and well, you know the rest of the story" Reid explained and tried to control his laughter when the two parents in front of him realised what he was saying.

"So you are telling us that you and our daughters ex boyfriend, and the father of her baby, are in a romantic relationship with each other?" Mr Atoms asked while secretly hoping he had misunderstood the blonde boys meaning.

"I believe you understand what I am saying, Mr Atoms" Reid smiled while trying desperately to hide his laughter.

"Mr Simms. When the baby is born, if there is a baby, which I am not completely sure there is, but if there is, and you are the father, what would you do?" Mrs Atoms asked.

"I would do what any honourable man would do, ma'am. I would claim the baby as mine, and support my son or daughter the best I could. As for Rachel, I would not suddenly jump back into her bed, that would be unfair, but I would agree to visiting rights and things. After all, the child is blameless".

"Mrs Simms, you raised a very respectable man" Mrs Atoms smiled as the other woman practically glowed with pride at her son.

"I must agree. Son, you do your mother proud" Mr Atoms smiled before looking taken aback as the young man he was aggressing took a few steps back before leaving the room.

"Excuse me" Reid said before following quickly after his boyfriend.

"Mr Atoms. Do not feel insulted, my son's father passed away two years ago" Mrs Simms explained as a look of understanding passed over the other mans face.

"Ah".

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tyler!" Reid screamed as he ran after the brown haired boy.

"Sorry, it's just, yeah" Tyler sighed when Reid had finally caught up to him.

"I understand, it's alright, baby boy. Come on" Reid smiled while taking him by the hand and leading him towards his bedroom.

"Now really is not the time, Reid" Tyler laughed when he noticed where he was being led.

"I know. Let's just go and relax. Everything is going to be okay now".

"I believe you".

XXXXXXXXXX

**Two chapters in one day XD I hope you like it. Sorry it's a little short, I just didn't want to do the court case in this chapter. Which is the next one, by the way. All of it lol. I'm hoping to write all of it today and have that posted today as well. The reason? I want this story done. Not because I want it over with, but because it's been on the go for over a year, and to me, that's to long to have a story go unfinished. Plus I have a new story, already wrote the first three chapters last night, and I want that up and posted to see what you guys think :)**

**So yeah, look out for Chapter 16 either today or tomorrow, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 16**

Tyler and Reid sat, side by side, hand in hand, in the dorm room. Pogue and Kate sat opposite them and Sarah and Caleb sat to the left, on one of the many sofas' that littered the house.

"So that's it? It's all over?" Kate whispered while looking at the floor. Pogue's hand held hers tighter, almost trying to reassure her as much as himself.

"Yes, that's it. It's over" Reid sighed, his gaze lifting to look into the eyes of the man he loved.

"Well what the fuck are we doing, waiting around for something to happen? Something has just happened! It's over! Let's fucking party!" Tyler shouted while looking around for somebody to agree with him. Everybody in the room seemed to form a smile at his words, and he knew they would be on the road to Nicky's within half an hour.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Six cokes" Pogue ordered from the man behind the bar. Nicky nodded and Pogue strolled back over to the table, where Reid and was currently winning a game of pool.

"You're so going down!" Tyler laughed as he missed yet another shot on purpose. Not that Reid noticed, he was to into winning at that point to care how he was doing so.

"I don't think so" Reid smirked in response before hitting a ball and sending it flying into the bottom corner pocket.

"Damn it" Tyler fake whispered. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate only looked on with a smile.

"I'm bored of pool, come on, Kate" Sarah smirked before grabbing her friends hand and walking over to the juke box.

"Oh god" Caleb grumbled, noticing where the girls were going and knowing the outcome.

"Oh come on, you love it" Pogue grinned before strolling over to his already waiting girlfriend, Caleb hot on his heels.

"Do you think we should dance too?" Reid smirked while nuzzling his boyfriends neck.

Tyler only laughed in reply as he dropped his cue. Did Reid just suggest making their relationship public news?

"I'm willing if you are" Reid winked before grabbing the hand of the youngest of the group and dragging him towards the dance floor where their best friends were already dancing with their partners.

"Holy shit!" Aaron shouted above the music when he noticed the two boys dancing, "check it out everybody, I was right, they really are fags!"

"At least I don't have to pay for it, Abbot" Tyler bit back at him, causing a few people who heard to begin laughing.

"At least I sick to the general idea of pussy!"

"Kira doesn't count, she wasn't born that way!" Reid shouted back, watching Aaron's face begin to understand his meaning and start to pale.

**I thought I would end the chapter here as the next one will be posted in about five minutes lol. Yes, this chapter may appear to be a filler, but it's not. I skipped the court case and the beginning should let you know the outcome and the second part was to announce their sexuality to the public lol.**

**See you in five :]**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol

_Disclaimer – If I owned The Covenant I would not be writing about it, I'd be enjoying the guys lol._

**Depressing Motives.**

**Part 17**

_One Year Later_

"We graduate in two days, boys" Reid grinned as he wrapped his arms around Tyler and Caleb's necks. Two days and they were free. Two whole days and they could truly do anything and everything they wanted.

"I know. We also see Pogue and Kate then, too" Caleb smiled at the thought. Finally seeing his best friend after a year, he truly couldn't wait.

"Still can't believe he followed Kate to England. The dude has some serious problems" Reid scoffed as he pushed his way between his two friends and began walking along side them.

"You'd do the same if it was me, and you know it" Tyler grinned.

"You know it, too" Reid replied before lacing his fingers with his boyfriends as they continued walking.

"Hey, boys" Sarah smiled at them as she began to get closer to them.

"No girls allowed" Reid said.

"That rule only applies in the bedroom" Tyler reminded as he kissed his cheek, causing Reid to let a small smile slip.

"Don't you know it" He laughed in reply as the four of them continued to walk down the corridor.

"So what do you lot think, Nicky's tonight?" Reid asked as they began to get closer to the dorm room Caleb and Tyler shared, not that Sarah and Reid didn't practically move in too.

"Without a doubt" Was the response before they turned a corner and came foot to face with a basket outside the door.

"What the fuck?" Tyler asked before bending down and picking it up, "It's a little heavy too. Somebody get the door".

"Caleb unlocked it and everybody piled inside, Tyler entering last and putting the wooden basket down on the bed. Suddenly a little gargle was heard, causing everybody in the room to jump slightly. What the fuck?

"Open it" Sarah instructed while looking at it with wide eyes. No fucking way was it what she was thinking.

Tyler did so without a word and found a note. He instructed Reid to read it as he started at what was inside with wide eyes.

_Dear Tyler,_

_First I would like to apologize for this, but this is the only way I could guarantee the safety for what is inside. Tyler, I would like to introduce you to your son. I didn't name him; I thought I would leave that to you and your current partner, who I am hoping is Reid. If I was to loose you to anybody, in a way, I'm glad it was him._

_I know you will take care of your son, and so will your friends. He deserves so much more than I could ever give him, and I know you are capable of what I am not._

_Please do not contact me after this, don't reply or send me pictures of him later on in life. As of this moment, I am not his mother, I can't be. I couldn't offer him what he would need. I am giving you him to look after, and I know you won't bring harm to him._

_I'm sorry for what I put you through all those months ago, and I hope one day, you can forgive even a little._

_Love,_

_Rachel._

Tyler slowly lifted up the small bundle wrapped in blanket upon blanket. He was tiny. Tyler looked at him and saw his eyes staring back at him. His son had his eyes. His son. "Holy shit!"

"Does that even cover it?" Reid whispered as he stared wide eyes at the mini-man held in his partners' hands.

"Well hold him right, Jesus" Sarah scolded, reaching out to take the baby before retreating her hands.

Without a word, Tyler changed his arms around and held the boy closer to his body, looking at Reid in the process, "how much has changed between us?"

"Enough so now we can call ourselves fathers" Reid grinned before climbing to his feet and looking down at the mini-Tyler below. He truly did have his daddy's eyes.

"You mean…?" Tyler asked, his eyes bulging for the second time in less than fifteen minutes.

"Yes, I mean, this is not going to come between us. There is only two things I need to say to you." 

"What are those?"

"One, have you never heard of a condom? Jeez, Tyler, you always wear your gloves and second, what are we calling the little thing?"

Tyler's whole face practically lit up, never before had he felt so much love towards one person and felt so loved by one person in his life.

"Baby names!" Sarah giggled before latching herself onto her boyfriend, who gave her a plain look of _don't get any ideas_.

"How about Brian?" Caleb asked while looking at the small bundle with a smile.

"Here, this is Uncle Caleb" Tyler smiled down at the baby before placing him softly in the eldest boy's arms.

"He has to have Pogue and Caleb as middle names" Reid pointed out, watching Caleb's smile grow even brighter.

"How about Ashton?" Reid asked randomly.

"I like it. Ashton Caleb Pogue Garwin-Simms" Tyler smirked, watching the realisation play out across Reid's face.

"Hey gu-what the fuck is that?" Pogue asked as himself and Kate walked through the door.

"That is a baby" Sarah giggled as she leapt to her a feet and practically pounced on Kate.

"I realise that. What's it doing here?"

"Ashton, meet Uncle Pogue" Reid grinned as he took the baby from Caleb and walked slowly towards Pogue.

"What the fuck? I didn't think you two had the reproductive system to do this kind of shit."

"We don't. It's a long story. We will explain later. But right now, I fancy going to Nicky's and showing the little brat where he will be hanging out for the most of his teenage life" Reid smirked as the rest only smiled and nodded in response.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tyler exclaimed.

XXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, the six friends walked into the bar with the baby in hand. They ordered their drinks and took their place at the pool table. Nobody bothered to start a game, their attention was somewhere else.

"So what are you going to do about your step-father?" Pogue asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"That, Pogue, is for another story" Reid grinned in reply.

"What's that?" The voice of Aaron Abbot scoffed as he appeared in front of them.

"Shove off, Aaron" Reid sighed, already preparing himself for a fight.

"Don't panic. I just wanted to say. Well, he's cute. Try not to fuck him up" Aaron sort of smiled before walking away.

"Thanks, Abbot," Reid Garwin smirked, looking at his enemy with a proud glint in his eyes.

_**The end…**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**Well, that's it ladies and gentleman. Points for the person who realises what the last line is about =]**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed this story over the year and a bit it has been on the go, this chapter was for you guys! You lot fucking rule! I swear to god!**

**Let me know what you think of the last chapter, please?**

**Until my next story, thank you, and good-bye =]**


	18. Sequel or not?

Hey guys!

First off I want to wish you all a great new year, and I hope Christmas was acceptable XD

Now, to the real business of why I am writing this for you. I have a really strange feeling about doing a sequel to this story (Depressing Motives). I don't know why, but I do. I know what it'll be about and stuff; I just wanted your opinion.

So?! Sequel or not? Let me know =]

Kim.

P.S I think I should mention that it would NOT, I repeat, WOULD NOT put a hold on Final Expectations. They will be active together (queue soppy love songs).XD.


End file.
